Las Espinas de la Rosa
by Neko1909
Summary: Spoiler: -Estas segura de esto? Despues ya no habra vuelta atras, Yuki- / -Estoy completamente segura.. adelante...- / ¿Con quien se quedara Yuki esta vez? ¿Kaname ó Zero?
1. Comienzo

**Las espinas de la rosa**

**Comienzo  
**

Me encontraba dormido en mi habitación, cubierto solamente por una sabana blanca, no acostumbraba dormir con ropa, y esa mañana no era la excepción. Los rayos del sol atravesaban mi ventana hasta dar con mi rostro, eran tan cálidos y luminosos, era imposible no despertar, así que abrí mis ojos. Me alisté para salir y desayunar algo.

-Buenos días Zero!- Escuché una voz conocida llamándome.

-Buenos días Yuki…- Dije con mi tono habitual sentándome en el comedor.

-Listo para tu ultimo día de clases?- Pregunta Yuki.

-Si… claro- Dije sin animos. –Que desayunaremos esta ves?- Pregunté.

-Sushi con Té!!!- Grito alegremente Kaien.

-Ah, excelente- Dije con sarcasmo. –Yo tomaré solamente un vaso de leche-

-Pero.. Zero, eso no es un buen desayuno, si quieres, puedo prepararte alguna otra cosa que se te antoje- Dijo dulcemente Yuki.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es necesario que lo hagas-

-Huum… como gustes…-

-Vamos, Zero, un poco de sushi no te caería mal, además lo preparé con mucho amor!!- Dijo Kaien.

-No, gracias- Dije y salí de la cocina.

Después me fui a la academia, en eso Yuki llego.

-Zero, no tenias porque irte así- Dijo colocándose al lado mío.

-Mmm…- Es lo único que pude exclamar.

-Sabes que el director se esforzó para hacer nuestro desayuno, y te fuiste sin siquiera probar un poco, sabes, te faltan modales, porque no eres como Kaname-senpai?- Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente.

Yo voltee con Yuki, la tome de la muñeca y la arre pegué contra la pared. –Odiaría ser como Kaname- Dije fríamente.

-Zero…- Dijo Yuki mirándome fijamente.

La solté y seguí caminando. –Anda Yuki, llegaremos tarde a clases, apurate-

-Esta… bien, ya voy-

Luego, nos encontrábamos en clases, eran aburridas como siempre, asi que decidí dejar de poner atención y mirar hacia la ventana.

-Kiryuu-kun? Acaso no le interesa mi clase?-

-Así es, se me hace algo innecesario- Dije seriamente sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

-Ah, si?- Dijo algo molesto.

-Zero…- Dijo Yuki volteándome a ver. –Disculpe, profesor, Zero no quiso decir eso.. él solo…- Es interrumpida por mi.

-Si, eso es lo que quise decir, esta clase es innecesaria, no me importa en lo mas minimo-

-Zero! Deja de decir esas cosas!- Dijo Yuki levantándose de su aciento.

-Cross-san, Kiryuu-kun, salgan los dos de mi clase, inmediatamente!- Dijo el profesor molesto.

Yuki y yo salimos de su clase.

-Zero! Porque dijiste eso?! Por tu culpa también me sacaron a mi! No me parece justo…- Dijo Yuki molesta cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo lamento, pero no fue mi culpa que te metieras en la discusión, eso ya fue culpa tuya-

-Si, pero…Bueno, como sea, estamos castigados, ahora tenemos que esperarnos a que las clases terminen para ver que castigo tendremos, uff- Levanta la mirada. –Zero?.. Zero!! No me dejes hablando sola!!- Dijo molesta.

Yo me había ido del lugar, no me gusta esperar, regresé a mi habitación, había olvidado mis pastillas, y ocupaba tomármelas. Al llegar a mi habitación, noté que la puerta estaba abierta, había alguien en ella, empuje la puerta y entré.

-Y tu… Que haces aquí?- Pregunté.

-Quiero hablar contigo…- Dijo.

-No hay nada de que hablar contigo- Entré, tomé mis pastillas y ya me dirigía hacia la salida.

-Ella aun no lo sabe, cierto?-

Me detuve al instante. –No… y no pienso decírselo-

-Toma, las tuyas están por acabarse- Me entrega una caja nueva de pastillas.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo vivir sin ellas-

-Si es así, entonces… porque viniste por ellas?-

-…No tienes porque preocuparte por mí-

-Eres mi hijo, yo…- Es interrumpido por mi.

-Tu no eres mi padre, Kaien- Voltee a verlo fríamente. –Así que no me trates como a tu hijo!- Dije saliendo de mi habitación.

Después me di cuenta de que ya era hora de que entraran los de la clase nocturna, así que tenia que ir con Yuki.

-Zero, llegas tarde!-

-Lo siento… estaba algo ocupado-

En eso, los de la clase nocturna, entraron.

-Aidou-senpaai!!~- Gritaron varias chicas.

-Holaa a todas!! Holaa!-

-No empujen! Háganse para atrás- Decía Yuki calmando a las estudiantes.

-Yuki… Buenas tardes- Dijo Kaname acercándose a ella.

-Kaname-senpai… buenas tardes!- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Toma Yuki- Kaname le da una flor a Yuki.

-Ah.. Gracias… Kaname-senpai- Yuki se sonroja.

Kaname se inclina un poco, y abraza a Yuki.

-Kuran-senpai, le recomiendo no acercarse mucho a Yuki- Dije fríamente mirándolo.

-Oh… Kiryuu-kun, no te preocupes, seria incapaz de dañar a Yuki, yo si sé controlarme- Dijo soltando a Yuki.

-Que quisiste decir con eso, Kuran Kaname?!-

-…Nada- voltea su mirada con Yuki. –Te veo luego, Yuki-

-Si… Kaname-senpai- Kaname se retira junto con todos los de la clase nocturna. –Zero… Porque existe una rivalidad entre Kaname-senpai y tu?-

-Es algo que tu no podrías entender- dije dándole la espalda.

-Si me lo explicas.. tal ves yo.. pueda entenderlo-

-No creo que puedas…-

-Prométeme que algún día.. me lo dirás- Dijo Yuki tomando mi mano.

Volteo a verla. -…Yo… Te… Te lo prometo-

Yuri sonríe. –Esta bien, ahora vamos a patrullar, es la ultima noche que lo haremos-

-Bien, vamos- Fuimos a patrullar.

Todo estaba tranquilo, estaba patrullando por los pasillos de la academia cuando de repente se escucha un grito y me apresuro para ver que esta pasando.

-Oigan, ustedes, dejen a esas estudiantes!- Sacó mi arma.

-Kiryuu-kun, porque… porque siempre llegas a interrumpir?- Dijo alguien de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos.

-Porque ese es mi trabajo, asegurarme de que ustedes no lastimen a otras personas, Aidou-senpai- Dije apuntando con mi arma hacia él. –Así que, por favor, deje a esas estudiantes en paz-

-Yo solo quería probar un poco de la sangre de estas señoritas…- Dijo acercándose al cuello de una de ellas.

-Ahh! Probar mi sangre?!- Dijo una estudiante.

-Podría ser.. vampiro?!- Dijo la otra muy asustada.

-No me obligues a disparar- Cargo mi arma.

-Hanabusa, no creo que sea conveniente que lo hagas aquí, dentro de la academia, Kaname-sama podría enterarse y…- Se calla y voltea hacia atrás. –Ka… Kaname-sama…-

Aidou Voltea rápidamente con él. –Kaname-sama, yo… puedo explicarlo…-

-Que intentabas hacer, Aidou?-

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Kuran-senpai- Bajo el arma.

-Lo lamento, Kiryuu-kun, tenia que encargarme de otro asunto primero-

-Otro asunto? …Yuki tiene algo que ver?!-

-…Bueno, Kiryuu-kun, me retiro, llevare a estos dos con el director-

-Kaname! No ignores mi pregunta!-

-Tambien me encargare de ellas mas tarde, nos vemos- Se retira junto con Aidou y Akatsuki.

-Kaname!! Te e hecho una pregunta y quiero respuesta!- Disparo contra Kaname pero éste rápidamente se mueve y se coloca detrás de mi.

-Efectivamente, Yuki tiene algo que ver-

-De que se trata?!- Pregunto.

-Acaso Yuki no te a dicho?... Creí que serias el primero en saber, esta bien, te diré… Mañana iremos los de la clase nocturna junto con ella y Kaien de vacaciones… Sabes, si no te dijo nada… tal ves es porque ella no quiere que vayas… no lo crees?-

-…No me interesa ir de vacaciones con ustedes…-

-Bueno, como gustes…- Kaname se retira.

Después, me fui a mi habitación, estaba sentado sobre la cama, pero en eso tocan la puerta.

-...Zero? Puedo pasar?- Dice Yuki.

-…Adelante…-

-Oye Zero, quería comentarte… que si querías ir de vacaciones con Kaien, con los de la clase nocturna y conmigo, vienes?-

-No lo se… No me parece buena idea que vaya- Volteo mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-Anda Zero, ve, te haría bien salir de vacaciones, además, pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos-

-…Pues…-

-Por favor… yo quiero que tu vayas…- Dice Yuki sonriendo.

-…Esta bien… ire-

-Genial! …nos iremos al amanecer-

-Yuki…-

-Mande?...-

-Ya esta amaneciendo…- Digo apuntando hacia la ventana.

-Huum… tienes razón- Ríe con pena. –Bueno, entonces ya ve empacando tus cosas, en unas horas mas nos iremos-

-Esta bien…-

* * *

Aquí termina el primero capitulo.

Espero les guste.

En el próximo verán como los celos de Zero le impiden a Yuki poder disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Por favor dejen Reviews n_n


	2. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

-Zero, todo listo?... Estamos a punto de partir- Dijo Yuki asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Yo me encontraba sentado en la cama volteando a ver a la ventana. -…Si, todo listo…-

-Bien, solo me falta ir a ver si los demás están listo-

-Puedo acompañarte?...- Dije volteándola a ver.

-…Eh… si, claro… vamos!-

Salimos de mi habitación, fuimos hasta el lugar en donde se hospedaban los de la clase nocturna, entramos.

-…Hay demasiado silencio- Dijo Yuki entrando sigilosamente.

-Yuki-chan!- Dijo Aidou bajando las escaleras.

-Aidou-senpai… estamos a punto de partir, ya están todos listos?-

-Efectivamente, estamos todos listos- Dijo Shiki.

-Bien, es hora de partir!- Dijo Yuki muy entusiasmada.

-Te ves muy linda… Yuki-

Yuki voltea a ver a quien dijo eso. –Kaname…-senpai, …gracias- Se sonroja.

-Vamos, Yuki, se nos hace tarde!- La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la salida.

-Zero… No me jales- Yuki se quejó.

Kaname se mueve rápidamente y se coloca delante de mi, impidiéndome avanzar.

-No quiero ver que trates a Yuki de esa manera de nuevo… Si no eres mas respetuoso con ella…- Toma a Yuki de la mano, y hace que yo la suelte. -…Te veras metido en graves problemas… Kiryuu-kun-

-No me digas que debo o no debo hacer… Kuran-senpai-

Los dos nos miramos fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Yuki se digno a romperlo.

-Etto… recuerden que… ya es hora de irnos, vamos… Zero… Kaname-senpai-

-…De acuerdo, Yuki- Dijo Kaname.

Todos salieron, Kaname se fue junto con Yuki, los demás le siguieron, yo aguarde un poco, no quería irme con ellos, pero tenia que hacerlo, por Yuki, ella me había pedido que la acompañara, además de que, no dejaría a Yuki sola con Kaname.

Después, salimos, recorrimos cierta distancia en autobús, y otra en avión, hasta llegar al lugar en donde pasaríamos las vacaciones; hacia frio, estaba nevando, este clima me agradaba.

-Llegamoos!!- Decía Kaien brincando de emoción.

-Woaaw!- Decía Yuki asombrada por el hermoso paisaje que nos envolvía.

-Ahí se encuentra la casa en donde nos hospedaremos mientras estemos de vacaciones- Dijo Kaien apuntando hacia la casa.

-Casa?! …Mas bien, mansión! Esta enorme!- Dijo Yuki asombrada.

-Esta grande, pero no es la gran cosa, tengo casas mejores- Dijo Shiki arrogantemente.

-Toma Shiki, chocolate- Rima le da un pocky.

-Bueno, lo mejor seria entrar a la casa, no creen?- Dijo Kaname.

-Si, me parece bien, Kaname-sama- Dijo Ruka, pero fue totalmente ignorada por Kaname.

-Vamos, Yuki, entremos- Dijo Kaname ayudándole a Yuki con su equipaje.

-Ocupas ayuda, Ruka?- Pregunta Kain.

-Kain… Si, gracias…- Dijo algo apenada.

-Shiki, debemos entrar, no vayas a enfermarte- Dijo Rima.

Shiki observaba la montaña que se encontraba detrás de la casa, era muy grande y estaba cubierta por una manta blanca: _nieve_.

-Esta bien, Rima, entremos…- Dijo Shiki apartando la mirada de aquella montaña.

-Que sucede?- Pregunta Rima.

-…Nada, …absolutamente nada-

Todos entraron, incluyéndome a mí, solamente entre para dejar mi equipaje en mi habitación y quedarme encerrado ahí. Todo estaba tranquilo, yo solamente me encontraba parado contemplando por la ventana de mi habitación el paisaje, era algo agradable, había pinos y otros arboles por doquier, aunque estaban cubiertos de nieve, y el suelo, solo se veía una manta blanca que cubría todo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-…Quien es?- Pregunté.

-…Yo… Kaname- Dijo la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Me sorprendí mucho al saber que era él, simplemente no me lo esperaba.

-Puedo pasar?...- Preguntó.

-…Como gustes…- Dije, y Kaname entró.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- Dijo sentándose en una silla cercana a la ventana.

-Hablar?... De que?- Dije seriamente.

-De ti…-

-De… mi?- Pregunté volteándolo a ver.

-Quiero que te alejes de Yuki…-

-Porque?... Para dejarte el campo libre?- Dije algo molesto.

-No… Para que no la dañes- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Dañarla?... Yo no la dañaría!-

-Eres un vampiro, no puedes controlarte, crees que no me e dado cuenta?... La forma en que ves a Yuki… saboreas su sangre, quieres hacerlo! …morderla… y no permitiré que eso pase!- Dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Tu también quieres beber de ella… lo se… y yo tampoco te lo permitiré- Saqué mi arma y la apunté hacia Kaname.

- Tus amenazas no son nada para mi- Levantó su mano, la posó sobre mi arma, provocando que la baje.

-Kaname… Ya me cansaste!-

Levanté mi arma y estaba a punto de disparar, pero al otro lado de la puerta se escucho caer un vaso de cristal y se escucharon pasos rápidamente; alguien había escuchado aquella conversación.

-Eh?... Que fue eso?- Dije.

-…Yuki- Dijo Kaname.

-Yuki?... A que te refieres?!- Pregunté un poco alterado.

-Era Yuki… escucho todo lo que dijimos…- Dijo serenamente.

-No… Yuki… Ahora ella sabe… que yo soy…- Me paralicé por unos momentos. –Diablos!- Salí corriendo persiguiendo a Yuki.

No lograba encontrarla, busque por toda la casa, pero no estaba, hasta que llegue al comedor.

-Kaien… Has visto a Yuki?!- Pregunte algo fatigado.

-Zero… Te ves cansado, deberías descansar un poco… Mira! He preparado panecillos, quieres uno?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Solo dime si has visto a Yuki!!- Dije enojado.

-…Si… acaba de salir afuera, parecía que llevaba prisa-

-Bien!- Salí corriendo.

Yuki se había adentrado en el bosque, yo la seguí. La estaba buscando, pero ella era rápida y si que sabía esconderse, no podía localizarla, pero luego, a lo lejos, podía observar dos figuras muy conocidas, _Yuki y Kaname_.

Me acerque rápidamente hacia ellos dos, Yuki se encontraba llorando, Kaname le estaba dando su saco para que Yuki no sintiera frio, ya que ella no traía ningún suéter puesto.

-Yuki…- Me acerqué un poco a ella.

-Zero…- Dijo con temor, colocándose detrás de Kaname. –No te me acerques…-

-Eh?... No, Yuki… yo puedo explicarlo…-

-No, Zero… no quiero escuchar explicaciones de alguien que quería beber de mi sangre…-

-Pero… Mira, Yuki …todo lo que escuchaste… no todo era cierto… yo- Fui interrumpido por Kaname.

-Vez Yuki?... Te oculta la verdad… tu no mereces a alguien así…- Dijo abrazando a Yuki.

-Tu… Desgraciado!!- Me abalancé sobre Kaname, lo tome del cuello y de su camisa hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol. –Deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza a Yuki!!-

-Pero… tu sabes que yo tengo razón, …no es así, Kiryuu-kun?-

-…Aaah!!- Le di un puñetazo en la cara, y en ese momento, _realmente lo disfruté. _–Maldito bastardo!!-

-Kaname-senpai!!! Zero!! Déjalo en paz!!- Dijo Yuki jalándome del brazo.

En ese momento, mi ira era tan grande que opacaba mi cerebro, no pensaba en lo que hacia, solo quería golpear a Kaname, mis ojos cambiaron a color rojo, y voltee con Yuki.

-Zero… tus ojos…- Dijo con miedo.

Empuje a Yuki, haciendo que se alejara de nosotros y que cayera al piso.

-Ahh!...- Se quejó Yuki.

-Yuki!... Como te atreves a hacerle eso?!- Dijo Kaname enfurecido.

-Por fin halle la forma de provocarte- Dije.

-Si, …y te arrepentirás!- Los ojos de Kaname cambiaron a color rojo y sus uñas crecieron ligeramente.

Kaname me golpeo en la cara, y luego en el estomago, lo que provocó que me sofoque. Caí de rodillas en la nieve.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías… Kiryuu-kun!-

-Si… claro- Dije con sarcasmo.

Rápidamente saqué mi arma y la apunté hacia Kaname.

-Kaname-senpaai!!!- Dijo Yuki, colocándose frente a Kaname.

-Muévete Yuki, no quiero dañarte a ti- Dije.

-No! …Zero, si quieres disparar… hazlo, ni creas que me moveré, si piensas matar a Kaname, entonces mátame con él!- Dijo decidida.

-…No… a ti no podría matarte…- Bajé mi arma.

-Eres patético, Kiryuu-kun… Lo eres…- Dijo Kaname.

-Lo dice la persona que se oculta tras una chica…- Dije sonriendo con maldad.

-Zero… Tu… si eres patético- Dijo Yuki mirándome fijamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. -…Yuki…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-No quiero… No quiero volver a verte…- Dijo Yuki dándome la espalda.

-Pero… Yuki…!!- Kaname se me acercó para susurrarme algo en el oído.

-Aparentemente… me prefiere a mí… Te e ganado, Kiryuu-kun…- Después de eso, Yuki y Kaname se fueron a la casa y yo me quedé tirado en el suelo.

No tenia ganas de regresar, y no podía ver a Yuki, me sentía incapaz. Así que me quede recostado en la fría nieve, sin abrigo alguno, sufriendo de un fuerte dolor en el corazón.

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

En el próximo capitulo, veremos si Zero se rinde o si decide seguir luchando por Yuki, y veremos como Kaname, milagrosa y repentinamente, se apiada de Zero y lo ayuda.

Dejen Reviews, por favor.


	3. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

**P.O.V. Yuki**

Entré con Kaname-senpai a mi habitación, en ese momento me encontraba realmente triste.

-No te preocupes Yuki… Zero no podrá hacerte nada mientras yo este contigo- Dijo Kaname.

-Kaname-senpai… Fue lo correcto decirle a Zero que no quería volverlo a ver?- Dije con mirada triste.

-…Te arrepientes de haberle dicho eso?-

-…Eh… No… no me arrepiento, él ni siquiera me tenía confianza, nunca me dijo que era un vampiro…- Dije.

-Bueno Yuki, te haría bien descansar… así que te dejaré, buenas noches- Kaname salió de la habitación.

"Zero…" No podía dejar de pensar en él, me preocupaba un poco que estuviera afuera en el frio, pero una parte de mi me decía que dejara de preocuparme por él. Decidí dormirme, me haría bien, no tenia nada que perder.

No pude dormir mucho, tuve un sueño muy raro que me perturbó, ya era muy noche, me levanté, me puse unos zapatos y fui a ver si Zero había regresado a su habitación.

Al llegar, me detuve enfrente de la puerta de Zero, no quería tocar, no quería entrar, fue un error ir hacia ese lugar. Solo dure ahí unos segundos y me fui, bajé hacia la sala, había una chimenea muy bonita y grande, el fuego iluminaba toda la habitación, me senté frente la ventana, a un lado de la chimenea.

Pude notar a través de la ventana, que había una tormenta de nieve, se notaba que hacia mucho frio, los vidrios de la ventana poco a poco estaban siendo cubiertos por pedazos de hielo y nieve. A pesar de que tenía la chimenea al lado y estaba bien abrigada, sentía frio. Me alejé un poco de la ventana y me senté en el suelo, enfrente de la chimenea, y me quede dormida.

En la mañana, cuando abrí mis ojos, noté que me encontraba en mi habitación.

-Como llegue aquí?...- Me pregunté en voz alta.

-Yo te traje…- Dijo Aidou sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-…Aidou-senpai?- Dije.

-Me imagino que esperabas que fuera Kaname…-

-Ehh… si… la verdad es que si-

-En la madrugada bajé a la sala y te encontré dormida en el suelo, y decidí traerte a tu habitación-

-Muchas gracias…-

-Estas preocupada por Kiryuu-kun?- Me preguntó sin voltearme a ver.

Yo guardé silencio y bajé mi mirada. Me encontraba pensando. -…No…-

Aidou volteó a verme sorprendido. –No estas preocupada por él?... Pero… él y tu siempre estaban juntos, y se preocupaban el uno por el otro… como es que... ahora…- Aidou fue interrumpido por mi.

-Eso era antes… cuando yo creía que había confianza entre los dos…-

-…Yuki-chan…- Aidou se levantó de su silla. –Se que es triste para ti, aunque no quieras admitirlo, pero… es lo mejor, ya que pronto tendrías que alejarte de él…-

-Eh?... De que esta hablando, Aidou-senpai?- Voltee a verlo.

-…Olvídalo Yuki-chan, todavía es pronto… Bueno, me retiro…- Salió de mi habitación.

Suspiré. "Siento que… estas serán las peores vacaciones de mi vida…"

Fui a la cocina, para ver que íbamos a desayunar.

-Buenos días Yuki!! Dijo Kaien.

-Buenos días director…-

-Dime papa… por favor!-

-Ehh… esta bien… papa…-

-Yuki… veo que ya te levantaste…- Dijo Kaname acercándose.

-Ah, Buenos días Kaname-senpai!-

-Yuki, tienes hambre?- Preguntó Kaien.

-Ehh… si, que hay para desayunar?-

-Hice unos panecillos, quieres probarlos?- Los ojos de Kaien brillaron de emoción.

-…Si, claro que si- Sonreí.

-Ahh! Perfecto, ahorita mismo te sirvo unos cuantos!- Kaien brincaba de felicidad.

-…Yuki, después de que desayunes podrías ir a mi habitación por favor?- Dijo Kaname.

-Claro, Kaname-senpai- Sonreí y después Kaname se fue.

-Toma Yuki- Dijo Kaien.

-Ah, gracias… papa-

Llorando de emoción. –Me dijo papa!... que feliz me siento!- Salió de la cocina.

-No te ves muy alegre, Yuki- Dijo Shiki.

-Ah, Shiki-senpai… No lo había visto-

-Es por lo de Kiryuu-kun, verdad?-

-…No, no es por eso! …Porque todos dicen que es por él?!- Dije algo molesta.

-Lo lamento, es solo que…desde ayer en la noche, no te ves muy animada… y no a habido señal de Kiryuu-kun-

-No a… habido señal de Zero?...- Pregunté.

-No… no a regresado, y ayer en la noche, hubo una tormenta de nieve… pudo haber muerto…- Dijo Shiki sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Muerto?...- Dije algo sorprendida por el comentario de Shiki.

-Shiki- Llegó Rima.

-Rima, donde estabas?- Preguntó Shiki.

-Estaba buscando pockys, pero creo que se me acabaron, lo siento Shiki-

-Esta bien, no importa…- Voltea a ver mi plato de comida, y se da cuenta de que los panecillos son de chocolate. –Yuki… te comerás eso?-

-Eh… no, no... cómanselos ustedes, yo debo irme…- Fui a la habitación de Kaname y al llegar toque la puerta. –Kaname-senpai?...-

-Pasa Yuki- Me dijo Kaname desde su habitación.

Yo abrí la puerta, y lo vi sentado en un sillón y entré. –Que era lo que quería decirme?-

-Te e notado muy… extraña, has estado muy triste…- Yo interrumpí a Kaname-senpai.

-No es por Zero!... Porque nadie me cree?... Todos me dicen que si estoy preocupada por él… y no es verdad… no lo es…- Comencé a llorar.

-…Yuki… Te e estado vigilando, …en la madrugada, fuiste a la habitación de Kiryuu-kun, porque estabas preocupada por él, aunque no tocaste… y además, Shiki te dijo que hubo una tormenta ayer y te volviste a preocupaste por Kiryuu-kun… Realmente lo extrañas?... Realmente estas preocupada por él?... Acaso… lo necesitas para sentirte bien?- Dijo Kaname muy serio, volteándome a ver.

-…- No sabia que decir, solo pude bajar mi mirada y seguir llorando. -…Yo… yo…- Coloqué mis manos sobre mi rostro. –Si, Kaname-senpai, …si lo extraño, y mucho, si estoy preocupada por él… bastante… y si lo necesito…- Comencé a llorar aun más.

Kaname no pudo decir nada, solo se levantó y me abrazó, con una mano me rodeó la espalda y la otra mano la colocó sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello. –No te preocupes Yuki… él esta bien… ambos sabemos que puede cuidarse solo… Ya veras como pronto regresará-

Yo abracé más fuerte a Kaname-senpai. –Gracias… Senpai…-

**Fin P.O.V. Yuki**

[Mientras tanto, con Zero.]

-…Lo mejor será alejarme de Yuki…- Decía para mi mismo.

-"Estas seguro, Zero?"- Decía una voz dentro de mí.

-…Yo… pienso que es lo mejor…-

-"Realmente quieres dejarle el camino libre a Kaname?"-

-No… pero… Yuki lo prefiere a él…- Coloque mi mano sobre mi cabeza.

-"Eso dijo Yuki?"-

-No… pero…- Baje mi mirada.

-"Kaname fue el que dijo eso. Vas a creerle a él?"-

-Claro que no!- Levanté la mirada.

-"Entonces… sigue luchando por Yuki"-

-Eso hare!... hablaré con ella, le explicaré todo claramente… le daré mi versión de la historia…- Me levanto y me sacudo mi ropa.

-Ya piensas regresar?- Pregunta alguien sobre un árbol.

-Eh?...- Volteo a verlo. -…Kuran Kaname… creo que tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso-

-E venido aquí… porque Yuki me lo a pedido- Dijo.

-Yuki?... Ella te lo pidió?- Dije sorprendido.

-Si… ella me lo pidió- Se bajó del árbol. –Así que… vamos, Kiryuu-kun, debes regresar… Yuki a estado muy preocupada por ti-

-…Es cierto lo que me dices?-

-Si… si quieres puedes hablar con ella y veras que yo te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-…Esta bien… iré con ella- Me disponía a dar el primer paso, cuando de pronto, sentí algo muy raro en mi cuerpo. –Ahh!- Me quejé. El sello que se encontraba en mi cuello se puso color rojo al igual que mis ojos.

-…Cada vez te acercas mas al nivel E…-

-Aahh!... Ocupo… ocupo… sangre…- Caí al piso de rodillas.

Kaname se me acercó y se destapó su cuello. –Hazlo…-

-No… no puedo…- Desvié mi mirada.

-Esto lo hago por Yuki, así que, hazlo!-

-…Diablos!- Eso lo único que pude decir, después de eso, mordí a Kaname, y su sangre me calmó. -….-

-Ya estas mejor?- Preguntó.

-Si…-

-Bueno, es hora de ir con Yuki… Vamos- Kaname comenzó a caminar, y yo lo seguí.

Después, llegamos, entramos y nos dirigimos directamente a la habitación de Yuki. Ella se encontraba volteando a la ventana, yo entré, y Kaname cerró la puerta y se fue.

Hubo un silencio, yo estaba a punto de romperlo, pero Yuki me gano la palabra.

-Zero…- Seguía dándome la espalda.

-…Si?...-

-…Perdóname… Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas ayer, yo solo… es que… porque no me dijiste que eras un vampiro?- Volteó a verme, pude notar claramente que unas lagrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Yuki.

-Es que yo… creí que si te decía… no me volverías a ver de la misma forma, temí que fueras a odiarme…-

-…Yo no podría odiarte… Eres una buena persona, Zero- Hizo una leve pausa y luego continuó. –Sabes… creí que no me habías dicho porque no me tenias confianza-

-No pienses eso…- Me acerque un poco más a ella. –No era falta de confianza…-

-Zero…- Yuki comenzó a llorar. Yo me acerque a ella y la abracé.

-Cuando yo supe que era vampiro, me odié, quería morirme… no podía creer que me había convertido en aquella cosa que mato a mis padres, …para mi los vampiros son repulsivos, no son mas que bestias en cuerpos humanos… me daba miedo beber tu sangre… por eso me controlaba con una pastillas… pero eso no era suficiente… además, fui convertido en vampiro por uno que era Purasangre, y por desgracia… todos estos vampiros, terminan siendo nivel "E", es un nivel en donde ya no puedo controlarme, ya no puedo pensar bien, simplemente solo pienso en comer… beber sangre… y… me da miedo pensar que algún día seré así… por eso siempre intentaba mantenerme algo alejado de ti… por si llegaba a pasar… pero… hasta ahorita no a sucedido- Yuki me interrumpió.

-Y… si llega a suceder?-

-…Si es así… quiero que por favor… me mates… con mi arma…-

-Zero…- Se separa de mí. –Pero… yo no seria capaz de hacer eso…-

-Por favor, Yuki… quiero que me lo prometas… dime que lo harás… así podre estar tranquilo… hasta que ese día llegue… Prométemelo… por favor-

-…Yo… Zero…- Yuki estaba pensando en que responder. -…Solo lo hare… una ves que realmente estés en el nivel "E", cuando ya no puedas controlarte mas… cuando ya no quede otra opción… mientras tanto, siempre que haya otra opción… optare por la otra…- Voltea a verme y me toma de la mano. –Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si… totalmente- Sonrío ligeramente.

-Y… hay algo que debo decirte…- Dijo Yuki no muy decidida a contarme.

-Que ocurre?...- Pregunté.

-Kaname… Kaname-senpai… ahora el… el es…- Decía tartamudeando. -…el es… mi… mi novio…-

**Flashback.**

**P.O.V. Yuki**

Kaname no pudo decir nada, solo se levantó y me abrazó, con una mano me rodeó la espalda y la otra mano la colocó sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello. –No te preocupes Yuki… él esta bien… ambos sabemos que puede cuidarse solo… Ya veras como pronto regresará-

Yo abracé más fuerte a Kaname-senpai. –Gracias… Senpai…-

-Yuki… sé que es algo apresurado y no es el mejor momento, pero… ocupo decirte algo-

-Que pasa… Kaname-senpai?- Pregunté con duda.

-Yo pudiera ir por Kiryuu-kun, y buscarlo… y traerlo, para ti… pero para que yo pueda hacer eso.. ocupo una respuesta tuya-

-Respuesta?...-

-Yo… te amo, Yuki… siempre te amare, siempre estaré a tu lado… y siempre te protegeré, …las espinas siempre están para proteger a la Rosa, y tú, Yuki, tú eres la Rosa-

-Senpai…-

-Quieres ser mi pareja, Yuki?-

-Kaname-senpai… yo no estoy segura de que sea lo que siento por usted, no se si es amor o si solo me agrada demasiado, pero… si ocupa un sí para que vaya por Zero, entonces, acepto-

-No te arrepentirás, Yuki… Además, mientras estemos juntos, podrías ir descubriendo si me amas… y si no es así, no te preocupes… yo entenderé-

Kaname-senpai me besó y yo me sonrojé.

-Kaname…-senpai-

-Bueno… En breves momentos traeré a Kiryuu-kun- Kaname sale.

**Fin P.O.V. Yuki**

**Fin Flashback.**

-…- Me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar eso. Sabia que debía tomarlo con calma, esta ves no iba a pensar con la mente caliente. –Solo lo hiciste por mi?... o porque realmente querías decirle que sí?-

-Huum… las dos cosas… pero sinceramente, creo que le dije que sí para poder descubrir si puedo amarlo…-

-Bueno, mientras tu estés feliz… yo también lo estaré- Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía.

"Porque?... Porque a mi siempre me tocaban las malas noticias?... Porque siempre el afectado era yo?..." Esas preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza.

* * *

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

En el próximo capitulo veremos como los vampiros se van a esquiar y pasa algo que ellos no tenian previsto.

Dejen Reviews, por favor. n_n


	4. Nieve

**Nieve  
**

(nota: este episodio no lo escribiré como si yo fuera Zero)

Era temprano en la mañana, los de la clase nocturna se encontraban en la sala, en ese momento entra Kaien con cosas para la nieve.

-Chicos, les e traído esto para el día de hoy!!- Dijo muy sonriente.

-Equipo para… esquiar?- Dijo Ichijou.

-Si!... Deben aprovechar esta nieve, este clima y esa montaña detrás de la casa!- Dijo Kaien repartiendo el equipo.

-Suena divertido…- Dijo Shiki.

-Shiki, …panecillo!- Rima le arroja un panecillo de chocolate a Shiki, y éste lo cacha con la boca.

-Esos son mis panecillos?!- Pregunta Kaien.

-Hay equipo para todos?- Pregunta Kaname observando detenidamente cada cosa.

-Así es, todos van a esquiar… ya que me cobraron mucho por la renta de este equipo así que aprovéchenlos… por favor!- Decía Kaien casi rogando.

-Bueno… tendré que hacerlo… para todo hay una primera vez- Decía Akatsuki resignado.

-Nunca has esquiado?...- Le pregunta Ruka.

-No… nunca…- Dijo Akatsuki clavando su mirada al suelo.

-Hace tiempo que no esquío… pero seguro lo hare bien, ya que de pequeño fui campeón en esquí- Decía Aidou arrogantemente.

-Cierto cierto… eso fue en kínder no es así?... que sacaste 10 por haber sido el único que no se cayo ni una sola vez… aunque... si no mal recuerdo, llegaste en ultimo lugar…- Dijo Ichijou terminando de contar la historia de Aidou.

-Ichijou!! Déjame soñar!!- Dijo Aidou haciendo berrinche.

Ichijou ríe. –Lo siento… Aidou-

-Kaname-sama… alguna vez a esquiado?- Pregunta Ruka.

Todos voltean a ve a Kaname. Y Kaname voltea a ver a Ruka. -…Si, una vez… pero fue hace mucho…-

-Buenos días a todos!- Dijo Yuki bajando las escaleras.

-Yukii!! Buenos diaas!! Hoy irán a esquivar!- Dijo Kaien abrazando a Yuki.

-Esquiar? Nunca e hecho eso…-

Zero aparece repentinamente detrás de Yuki. –Te enseño, Yuki?-

Yuki salta hacia los brazos de Aidou y Kaien que se encontraba al lado de Yuki salta hacia los brazos de Kaname. –Aaah!! Zero!! No me asustes así!- Decía Yuki.

Kaname pensó: "Porque tenia que tocarme Kaien? Porque?! Yo quería a Yuki! …Dios, como te envidio Aidou!" –Eh… disculpe, Kaien, podría por bajarse?-

-Oh, Kaname… Vaya, que fuerte eres… Vas al gimnasio?- Dijo Kaien y Kaname de inmediato lo soltó, ocasionando que cayera. –Aauch!-

-Yuki… te ves tan linda cuando te asustas- Dijo Aidou, quien en esos momentos tenia a Yuki en sus brazos.

-Eh?- Yuki volteo a verlo.

-Tu corazón se acelera… haciendo que produzcas mas sangre-

-En serio?- Preguntó Yuki.

-…Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que si…-

-Bueno, ya puedes bajarla, Aidou!- Dijo Kaname algo enojado y celoso.

Aidou la baja. –Nadie me deje disfrutar mi momento…-

-Bueno, Yuki… Te enseño?- Insistió Zero.

-Pues… yo…- Kaname interrumpió.

-No te molestes, Kiryuu-kun, yo la enseñaré…- Dijo Kaname tomando una mano de Yuki.

-Deja que ella decida, Kuran-senpai- Zero la tomo de la otra mano.

-Este… yo…- Decía Yuki mirando a Kaname y a Zero.

-Vamos, Yuki, dile que yo te enseñare!- Zero Jalo a Yuki.

-No, Yuki, yo te enseño!- Insistía Kaname.

-Por favor… Suéltenme, me van a lastimar!-

-Yuki!! Ya decídete! Quien te enseñara?!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kaname y Zero.

-Yo!!- Dijo Aidou llevándose a Yuki.

-…- Kaname y Zero se quedaron mudos.

-Seguro que tu podrás enseñarle, Aidou?- Preguntó Ichijou.

-Por supuesto que si! Anda Yuki, salgamos!- Aidou se pone su equipo para esquiar y Yuki también, y Aidou abre la puerta. –Mira, Yuki, es fácil, solo pones un pie en la nieve y…- Aidou se resbala.

-A-Aidou-senpai?! Se encuentra bien?!- Pregunta Yuki preocupada.

Zero y Kaname ríen por la desgracia de Aidou. –Y ese es el tipo que te enseñara a esquiar!!- Vuelven a reír.

-Yuki… Seria mejor que Kaname-sama te enseñara…- Dijo Ichijou sonriendo.

Ruka llega e interrumpe. –Estas loco, Ichijou?! Kiryuu-kun es mejor instructor! Anda Cross-san, ve con Kiryuu-kun!-

Luego Ruka pensó: "Ni loca dejo que Kaname-sama le enseñe a Cross-san a esquiar, él debe enseñarme a mi!"

Kaname se le acerca a Ruka. –En verdad creer que Kiryuu-kun es mejor instructor que yo?-

Ruka se ruboriza. –Ka… Kaname-sama… yo…- Es interrumpida por Zero.

Zero se estaba limando sus uñas. –Si, lo que escuchaste Kuran-senpai, ella lo dijo, soy mejor instructor que tu- Dijo presumiendo.

Yuki se acerca con Kaname. –Bueno… seguiré el consejo de Ichijou-senpai, y …dejare que me enseñe, Kaname-senpai… si gusta…-

Kaname rápidamente se colocó detrás de Yuki tomando su mano. –Perfecto, Yuki, vamos…- Los dos salieron rápidamente a la nieve.

Zero se quedo con la boca abierta y Akatsuki se le acercó. –Suerte para la próxima…-

-Pero… pero… No es justo! Yo le dije primero!- Dijo Zero haciendo berrinches. –Me las pagaras Kuran Kaname!!!-

Todos salieron y subieron la montaña. Al llegar, Ichijou se le acerca a Kaname y le susurra algo.

-Kaname-sama, …como piensa… enseñarle a Yuki a esquiar si usted mismo dijo que hacia mucho que no esquiaba-

-Calla Ichijou, debo aparentar que si sé- Toma a Ichijou de una mano. –Además, tu estarás ahí conmigo para enseñarle a Yuki-

-Entiendo…- Ríe nerviosamente.

-Kuran-senpai… Que le parece si… lo reto- Dijo Zero montado en una tabla de Snowboard.

Ichijou se le acerca a Kaname y le susurra. –No lo haga, recuerde que…- Es interrumpido por Kaname.

-Acepto!-

Ichijou suspira. -Kaname-sama…- Agacha su cabeza.

-Bien… el que baje primero esta montaña gana-

-Suena interesante- Dijo Yuki algo emocionada.

-Cross-san tiene razón…- Dijo Shiki.

-Shiki, panecillo!- Rima le lanza un panecillo a Shiki en la boca.

-Ustedes solo se la pasan comiendo, que no tienen algo mas que decir?- Preguntó Kain.

Rima y Shiki lo matan con la mirada.

-…Esta bien… ya entendí- Dijo Kain volteando para otro lado.

-Bueno, será fácil…- Dijo Kaname colocándose adecuadamente su equipo.

-Ah, por cierto… es obligatorio hacer como mínimo tres trucos en el aire- Dijo Zero acomodándose sus goggles.

Todos los vampiros miran algo preocupados a Kaname.

-Kaname-sama…-Dijo Ruka.

-Te preocupa que no pueda hacerlo?- Pregunta Aidou.

-…Yo se que el podrá…- Dijo Ruka en un tono nada convincente.

-Solo tres trucos como mínimo?... Sera fácil- Dijo Kaname el cual ya había terminado de ponerse todo su equipo de protección.

En ese momento Kaname pensaba: "Noo! Voy a morir! Voy a morir! Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, y ni siquiera se hacer un truco, y al parecer, Zero si sabe! Pero debo quedar bien ante Yuki, así que, lo hare!"

-Ichijou, haznos el favor de ser nuestro réferi por favor, tu decidirás quien lo hizo mejor, si alguien intenta sobornarte diles que no, si lo hago mal, no por miedo digas que lo hice bien, asi que… ya sabes- Le dijo Kaname colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Bien, entendido!- Dijo Ichijou Sonriendo.

Kaname se le acerca a Ichijou y le susurra. –Te dejo beber de mi sangre si dices que yo gané-

-Pero… Kaname-sama…- Dijo Ichijou algo confundido.

Kaname le sonríe. –Bien, ya empecemos-

-Listos?...- Pregunta Ichijou.

Zero ya estaba en posición. –Listo!-

Kaname también se encontraba en posición. –Listo!-

-…Comiencen!- Dice Ichijou.

Después de eso, Kaname y Zero se apresuran, Zero toma la delantera.

"Kaname no tiene oportunidad de ganarme" Pensó Zero.

"Zero se esta adelantando, bueno… de todas formas no ganara, hay dos personas que se encargaran de que Zero pierda" Pensó Kaname.

**Flashback.**

Kaname se le acerca a Ichijou y le susurra. –Te dejo beber de mi sangre si dices que yo gané-

-Pero… Kaname-sama…- Dijo Ichijou algo confundido.

Kaname le sonríe y rápidamente voltea a ver a Aidou y a Akatsuki, y les hace unas señales con los ojos las cuales ellos comprenden y desaparecen del lugar.

"Bien, Aidou y Akatsuki se encargaran de hacer que Zero caiga a mitad de la carrera" Pensó Kaname.

**Fin Flashback.**

-Como nos fuimos a involucrar en esto…- Dijo Akatsuki abriéndose paso entre los arboles de la montaña.

-No te quejes, debemos hacer que Kaname-sama gane, para eso haremos que Kiryuu Zero caiga…- Dijo Aidou.

-Y como planeas hacer eso?- Pregunta Akatsuki.

-…Ehh… todavía sigo pensando en eso, no me presiones!-

-Bueno, y por lo menos sabes en donde estamos?-

-Si, mira, si pasamos estos arboles estaremos justo por donde Kiryuu Zero pasara- Se abren camino hasta llegar al lugar donde dijo Aidou.

-Y ahora esperamos a que ese chico pase por aquí y… que?...-

-Shh! Espera… escucho algo- Aidou pone atención a aquel sonido que se escuchaba.

De repente, Kaname se abre paso entre la nieve con su tabla de snowboard a gran velocidad sin poder detenerse.

-Hanabusaa!!- Grita Akatsuki. –Corree!!- Y sale corriendo.

-Eh?- Aidou voltea y ve que Kaname se aproxima a gran velocidad. –Kaname-samaaa!!! Detengaseee!- Aidou y Akatsuki salen corriendo siendo perseguidos por Kaname.

-Waaa!! No se como detenermeee!! …Asi que corran o moriran!!- Gritaba Kaname.

-Corre mas rápido, Hanabusaa!!- Aidou estaba a punto de ser arrollado por Kaname.

-Corre, idiota!!- Gritaba Kaname intentando pararse.

-Es lo mas rápido que puedo correr!!-

Mientras tanto, los demás vampiros veían desde arriba de la montaña.

-Ah, Aidou y Akatsuki están siendo perseguidos por… Kaname-sama!- Dijo Ruka.

-Ehh?!- Todos voltearon a ver.

-Pobre de Aidou y Akatsuki…- Dijo Yuki mirando atentamente.

-Pero que hacen ellos allá??- Pregunto Ruka algo molesta.

-Oh, pero vean eso! Kiryuu-kun a hecho su segundo salto- Dijo Ichijou asombrado.

-Zero no lo hace nada mal… parece todo un experto- A Yuki le brillaron los ojos.

Zero comenzaba a lucirse, pero por alguna razón, Kaname tomó la delantera.

-Muévete Kiryuu-kun!!- Grito Akatsuki.

-Eh?- Voltea para atrás. –EH?!!- Zero se mueve del camino.

-Kiryuu-kun!! Como se detiene esto?! …Ayudamee!!- Dijo Kaname.

-…Vaya…- Zero rápidamente alcanzo a Kaname y se colocó justo a un lado. –Para detenerte solo debes…- Kaname aprovecho la oportunidad y empujó a Zero ocasionando que callera.

-Bien, lo logre!- Dijo Kaname.

-Hanabusa, salta hacia tu derecha!!- Dijo Akatsuki saltando.

-Buena… idea... Akatsuki- Dijo Aidou fatigado saltando hacia su lado derecho. –Sii! Por fin dejamos de correr… espera… porque no se te ocurrió eso antes?!-

Akatsuki suspira. –Agradece que se me ocurrió… pero, Kaname todavía no se detiene…- Voltean a ver a Kaname.

Zero aparece de debajo de la nieve. –Yo lo iba a ayudar y me mando al diablo…-

-Kiryuu Zero?- Dice Aidou mirándolo sorprendido.

De pronto, se escucho un grito muy familiar en la cima de la montaña.

-Este grito fue de Yuki…- Dijo Kaname.

Zero, Aidou y Akatsuki se asustaron ligeramente al ver repentinamente a Kaname. –Kaname?! Creí que… no sabias como parar la tabla…-

-Y no sé aun, Kiryuu-kun, pero Yuki me necesita y debo ir pronto…- dijo Kaname tranquilamente.

-Entonces… como fue que… te bajaste?! Como es que estas aquí?!- Preguntó Zero.

-No por nada soy Purasangre, no crees?... Bueno, Aidou, Akatsuki, acompáñenme a la cima de la montaña, rápido!- dijo Kaname, el cual rápidamente avanza y es seguido por Aidou y Akatsuki.

Zero se queda pensando. –Eh?!... Espera, Kaname! Ser Purasangre no tiene nada que ver con esto!... Bueno, la importante ahora es Yuki, debo apresurarme!- Zero sale corriendo.

* * *

Aquí termina el cuarto capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado, porque desde mi opinión personal, no me sale escribir cosas cómicas, bueno, si es que a esto se le puede llamar cómico.

Pero les agradecería que dejaran Reviews y opinaran si estuvo bien o mal o que les pareció.

En el próximo capitulo veremos que ocurrió con los chicos y porque Yuki grito, acaso algo malo les habrá pasado? Bueno, lo veremos luego.

Saludos a todos, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, les agradezco a todos


	5. Desaparición

**Desaparición**

Mientras Kaname, Aidou, Akatsuki y yo subíamos la montaña, se escuchaban ruidos muy raros, sabíamos que algo malo estaba pasando, de eso estaba muy seguro. Íbamos lo mas rápido posible, pero nos topamos con algo que no esperábamos.

-Porque están ellos aquí?- Preguntó Aidou.

-No lo sé… Pero ocupo llegar pronto con Yuki- Dijo Kaname mirando a los vampiros que se les habían cruzado en el camino.

-Son vampiros de nivel "E"…- Dijo Zero buscando su arma en su bolcillo y luego pensó: "Diablos! Olvidé mi pistola en casa!..."

-Que sugiere que hagamos, Kaname-sama?- Pregunta Akatsuki tomando posición de batalla.

-…Acabarlos, es la única forma…- Dijo Kaname, viendo como estos vampiros se acercaban a él.

-Bien, entonces… que esperamos?- Dijo Zero lanzándose al ataque.

-Bien, tenemos que acabar con todos para poder continuar…- Dijo Kaname cambiando el color de sus ojos a Rojo.

Yo tomé la delantera, comencé a golpear a cuanto vampiro se me ponía enfrente, pero no era suficiente golpearlos, ocupaba mi pistola, con eso podría matarlos rápidamente y avanzar para ir con Yuki. Kaname los mataba con gran facilidad, para él no eran nada, aparte se veía que los vampiros le temían a Kaname. Aidou y Akatsuki no los mataban con facilidad, pero si podían acabar con ellos, gracias a sus poderes de hielo y fuego, eran sorprendentes realmente, en cambio, yo me sentía un poco inútil, pero aun así no me rendía; ene se momento, escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre.

-Toma, esto es tuyo- Me arrojó mi pistola. –Tu puedes, Zero- Kaien fue quien me dio mi arma, él sabia que la ocupaba y se lo agradezco, aunque no pude decírselo ya que rápidamente se fue.

-Bien, ahora si, podre acabar con ustedes!- Tomé mi arma, la cargue, apunté y disparé, iba acabando con todos poco a poco, hasta que uno de ellos se colocó detrás de mi.

-…Cama… rada- Dijo uno de ellos.

Yo al escuchar eso, me voltee rápidamente y le disparé.

-Camarada?- Preguntó Aidou.

-Si, porque ambos son vampiros de nivel "E"- Dijo Kaname colocándose al lado de Aidou.

Voltee con Kaname. –No soy Camarada de ellos! Ellos son vampiros nivel "E" pero yo no!- Dije molesto.

-No por ahora…- Fue lo último que dijo Kaname, después de eso, regresó a la batalla.

Después de un tiempo, acabamos con todos, aunque yo me encontraba un poco más exhausto que los demás.

-Bueno, es hora de avanzar- Dijo Kaname acomodándose su cabello.

-…Huele a sangre…- Volteo hacia mi derecha y veo a alguien desangrándose. –Pero.. que?!-

-Que raro… un humano…- dijo Aidou acercándose a él.

Yo sentí nuevamente algo raro en mi cuerpo, esta vez si sabía que era, no podía resistirlo, quería su sangre, quería beberla, pero no debía.

-Contrólate... Kiryuu-kun- Dijo Kaname colocándome su mano en mi hombro derecho. –Quien puede mas… Tú o tu sed de sangre?-

-Pero… es tan fuerte su aroma… es demasiado fuerte…- Decía intentando resistirme a la presión que causaba ese olor en mi.

-Aidou, llévate ese cuerpo lejos de aquí-

-Esta bien, Kaname-sama- Aidou tomó el cuerpo y se retiro.

-…Soy muy débil… debería morir- dijo Zero cayendo de rodillas, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Si, deberías morir… pero no por ahora, debemos ir con Yuki- Dijo Kaname seriamente volteando hacia la cima de la montaña. –Anda, vamos!-

-No esperaras a tu compañero?- Pregunté.

-No es necesario esperarlo- Al decir eso, Kaname avanzó hacia la cima, seguido por Akatsuki y por mí.

Seguimos avanzando, aunque la nieve nos impedía que subiéramos rápidamente. Después llegamos a la cima, estaban todos los de la clase Nocturna. Sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas, parecía como si hubieran luchado con alguien.

-Y Yuki?!- Pregunto Kaname al no ver a Yuki con ellos.

Todos los vampiros bajaron sus miradas e Ichijou se acercó a Kaname. –Kaname-sama… hicimos cuanto pudimos… pero aun así… no fue suficiente-

-Suficiente?- Pregunté.

-Eran demasiados…- Dijo Shiki ayudando a levantarse a Rima.

-Demasiados?... Quienes los atacaron?- Preguntó Akatsuki.

-Unos vampiros de nivel "E" …y…- Dijo Ruka haciendo una pausa para pararse y después continua hablando. -…Un purasangre estaba con ellos…-

A Kaname le sorprendió escuchar eso. –Un… Purasangre?-

-Así es, …aunque no pudimos verlo, pero lo sentimos…- Dijo Shiki acercándose a Kaname.

-Entonces… ellos se llevaron a Yuki…- Dijo Kaname dando un suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

-Debemos ir por ella!- Dije tirando un puñetazo en la nieve.

-Estoy contigo, Kiryuu-kun… pero… como piensas ir por ella?... Tienes alguna idea de a donde fueron?- Me preguntó Kaname.

-…no…- Apreté mis puños. –Diablos!-

-Yo… creo tener una idea…- Dijo Shiki.

Kaname volteo a verlo. –Dime…-

-Cerca de aquí hay una ciudad, y ahí dicen que pasan cosas raras, cosas relacionadas con… vampiros, podríamos ir y preguntar- Dijo Shiki.

-Podría ser buena idea…- Dijo Kaname muy pensativamente.

-Si, no hay otra forma… entonces, vamos- Dije.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir con Kaien e informarme sobre la situación, sé que no le sorprenderá pero… ocupamos su opinión también, él podría tener buenas sugerencias- Dijo Kaname serenamente.

-Cierto, además…- Dijo Akatsuki cargando a Ruka. -…Ruka esta herida, debemos llevarla a casa para que descanse-

-Bien, vayamos… de seguro Aidou allá nos espera- Todos nos retiramos del lugar.

Después de haber regresado, Akatsuki llevo a Ruka a su habitación, mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala conversando con Kaien.

Ruka se acostó en su cama. –Gracias… Akatsuki- Dijo algo apenada. –Siempre resulto ser una molestia-

-No es así- Dio una pausa y suspiró. –Para mi no eres una carga…- Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Ruka. –Nunca serás una carga…- Avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió. –No para _mi_- Salió de la habitación.

Ruka quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de Akatsuki. Todos se encontraban abajo discutiendo el tema de la desaparición de Yuki.

-Lo mas adecuado seria buscar por separado… o por lo menos en pareja de dos personas- Dijo Kaien con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entre lazadas con mirada seria.

-Si, tienes razón…- Dijo Kaname serenamente.

-Así obtendríamos mas información en menos tiempo… suena bien- Dijo Shiki, el cual se encontraba parado detrás de Kaname con los brazos cruzados.

-Las parejas serian Aidou y Akatsuki…- Dijo Kaname volteando a ver a Aidou.

Aidou asintió con la cabeza, y luego Kaname dirigió la mirada a Akatsuki, quien acababa de bajar las escaleras y se puso sobre la pared.

-…La segunda pareja seria Rima y Shiki- Los dos asintieron. –Ichijou, tu vendrás conmigo-

-Claro, Kaname-sama…- Dijo Ichijou asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y la ultima pareja seria Zero y…- Interrumpí a Kaname.

-Yo voy solo… No ocupo pareja, conmigo es suficiente…- Dije estando un poco alejados de ellos, yo me encontraba viendo hacia afuera de la ventana.

-Bien, Aidou, ustedes irán a buscar hacia el sur y el centro de la ciudad, Shiki, ustedes irán hacia este, Ichijou y yo iremos hacia el oeste, y tu Kiryuu-kun, iras hacia el norte- Kaname se levantó de su asiento. –Es tiempo de ir… En una hora, nos volveremos a ver aquí-

Todos salieron hacia donde les indicó Kaname, al igual que yo.

**POV Aidou.**

Salimos todos en direcciones diferentes, Akatsuki iba conmigo, nos tocó buscar por el sur y el centro, empezamos por el sur, las calles eran pequeños callejones, todas las casas eran idénticas, y muy poca gente se veía por los alrededores, parecía una especie de _"Ciudad embrujada"_, nuestros pasos se escuchaban con suma claridad, pero no se podía observar muy bien a lo lejos, ya que había neblina, estuvimos recorriendo callejón por callejón, hasta que nos encontramos con una señora, parecía ser amable, traía a su hija de unos 6 años agarrada de la mano, decidimos acercarnos para preguntar si había visto a Yuki.

-Disculpe- Dije amablemente a la señora, y ella volteó a verme con expresión interrogante. –Estamos buscando a una chica, es una amiga nuestra, y queríamos saber si la había visto pasar por aquí, ella tiene cabello color castaño, hasta los hombros, tiene ojos del mismo color, mide como por aquí- Dije señalando cierta altura. –La ultima vez que la vimos traía un pantalón color negro con un suéter color rosa pálido…-

La señora puso mirada viajante y se tocaba el mentón con su mano libre. –No creo haberla visto… No recuerdo a nadie con esas características, lo siento mucho-

-Ah, no se preocupe, muchas gracias por su tiempo- Dije inclinándome levemente, como haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando la señora se disponía a irse, Akatsuki dio un paso al frente y habló.

-También queríamos preguntarle, si usted ha visto algo raro ultimadamente…- Dijo seriamente mirándola.

-Raro?- Se preguntó. –Pues… se dice que en esta ciudad habitan… monstruos… o vampiros, pero… de seguro son solo mitos, yo nunca he visto algo así por estos alrededores-

-Bueno, muchas gracias- Dijo Akatsuki.

-De nada, y…- Dio una leve pausa. –espero que encuentren a su amiga- Ella nos sonrió amablemente y se retiro del lugar.

-Con que… mitos, eh?- Dije acomodándome el cabello.

-Debemos seguir investigando, anda, no contamos con mucho tiempo- Dijo Akatsuki con sus manos en los bolcillos.

-Tienes razón, continuemos…- Dije en tono serio, comenzando a caminar y Akatsuki me siguió.

**Fin POV Aidou.**

POV Shiki.

Rima y yo nos encontrábamos por el este, íbamos caminando cuidadosamente por las calles, todo parecía estar deshabitado y hacia frio.

-Shiki, allá, mira- Dijo rima apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el frente.

Se observo como una sombra paso corriendo, no pude observar bien, la niebla me lo impedía, pero de pronto pude sentir varias miradas alrededor nuestro. –Puedes sentir eso, Rima- Pregunté en voz baja, casi en susurro.

-Si, puedo sentirlo- Dijo serenamente observando el entorno.

-Estamos rodeados por al menos unos…- Di una pausa para poder calcular el numero de vampiros. –veinte vampiros, o algo así-

Al final, se digno a aparecer uno ante nosotros, no parecía que había caído en el nivel "E", de hecho, se veía bastante normal, estaba tranquilo volteándonos a ver, era un chico como de unos 15 años, su cabello era corto y lacio, vestía como cualquier otra persona y parecía como si no nos fuese a hacer daño, de hecho se veía muy amigable.

El chico nos sonrió y Rima y yo estábamos algo confundidos, pero no bajamos la guardia en ningún momento. –Espero que disfruten…- Dijo aquel chico dando una pausa y acercándose a nosotros. -…de esto, que será…- Su mirada se hizo sombría y su sonrisa cambio de ser amable a ser tenebrosa. –su muerte- Dijo en un susurro y todos los vampiros salieron se la niebla y se dispusieron a atacarnos.

-Shiki, cuídate!- Dijo Rima y luego ésta se alejó varios metros de mi para poder pelear contra estos enemigos.

Aquel chico dio una risita tierna pero en cierto sentido sombría. –Sera muy divertido jugar contigo- Dijo corriendo hacia mí y luego desapareció y reapareció detrás de mí. –Tu sangre tiene un bello color- Lamió sus dedos los cuales, aparentemente, estaban manchados con mi sangre.

-…Como es que…?- Dije lentamente volteándolo a ver.

* * *

Bien, aquí termino el quinto capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews

En el próximo capitulo veremos como se desarrolla la búsqueda de Yuki y veremos que sucederá con Shiki y con Rima.

Sayonara.


	6. Misterio

**Misterio**

**POV Shiki.**

Aquel pequeño vampiro me había rasgado el brazo, no era una herida profunda, pero sangraba bastante; rápidamente me alejé del niño y me puse mas atento a sus movimientos.

-Eres bueno… y bastante rápido- Dije alagándolo.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti… pero no has hecho nada admirable- Dijo, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Al mencionar esto, decidí atacar, saqué mi látigo de sangre y he hice un ataque directo; aquel pequeño saltó muy alto pero no tuve tiempo de voltear a verlo para seguir sus movimientos, mas vampiros se acercaron a mi y tuve que acabarlos primero a ellos. Vi como Rima tenia pequeños problemas para acabar con ellos, pero ella era astuta, sabia que podía hacerlo, acabe con una gran parte, pero aquel pequeño no apareció.

-En donde estas?!- Volteaba hacia todos mis lados, pero no lograba verlo. –Sal de donde quiera que estés, cobarde!-

Al decir esto ultimo, escuché a risa del vampiro, se encontraba arriba de mí, voltee rápidamente, pero ya estaba justo en cima de mi, cerré mis ojos por unas milésimas de segundo y escuche un estruendo. Alguien le había disparado a ese niño y a los demás vampiros restantes.

-Que fue eso?- Preguntó Rima reuniéndose conmigo.

-Creo que fue aquella persona- Apunté hacia arriba de una casa. Había alguien parado con una pistola, por alguna razón, se me hacia muy familiar, después de unos segundos, él desapareció.

-Kiryuu?- Dijo Rima.

-Kiryuu?- Pregunté volteándola a ver. –Crees que era Kiryuu?-

-Tenia el cabello igual, y esa era su arma, tiene que ser él- Rima volteó a verme. –Porque habría venido a ayudarnos?-

-No lo sé…- Algo llamó mi atención, un vampiro seguía vivo, me acerque a él para matarlo pero éste dijo algo.

-Todos los… habitantes son… son…- Dio una pausa para dar un gran respiro. -…vampiros… ustedes… no saldrán… de aquí… con… con vida…- Rima se encargó de él.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- Dijo Rima tranquilamente.

-Bien, continuemos… nos quedan 30 minutos para seguir buscando información y a Cross Yuki- Avancé unos cuantos pasos y Rima me siguió.

**Fin POV Shiki.**

**POV Kaname.**

Nos encontrábamos buscando alguna pista de en donde podría estar Yuki, faltaban 10 minutos para reunirnos nuevamente en casa con Kaien, no habíamos encontrado ninguna pista, intentaba estar relajado pero me era imposible.

-Ahora que haremos, Kaname-sama?- Preguntó Ichijou deteniéndose.

Yo di un suspiro. –No estoy seguro… No puedo irme sin ninguna pista, no puedo regresar y decir que no encontré nada, no puedo…- Decía bajando mi mirada.

-Pistas?... Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo- Dijo alguien extraño.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él. –Quien eres y porque quieres ayudarnos?- Pregunté.

-Acaso siempre debe haber un "porque"? Yo solamente quiero brindar mi ayuda- Se acercó a nosotros.

-No creo que puedas ayudarnos- Dijo Ichijou.

-Si es sobre vampiros, yo creo que si…-

-Que es lo que sabes?- Pregunté rápidamente.

-Sé quien es el líder… he querido matarlo desde hace tiempo… la primera ves que lo vi fue hace varios años, y hoy nuevamente a aparecido- Estaba molesto por alguna razón. –No se cual es su nombre, pero sé que tiene cabello color plateado, generalmente se encuentra mas allá del bosque-

-Esa información es perfecta, nos servirá de mucho- suspiré. –Muchas gracias por decirnos…-

-Una sola cosa mas..- Dio una pausa, suspiro y profundizó su mirada. –Esta ciudad… esta llena de vampiros… deben tener cuidado, por lo menos el 50% de los habitantes son vampiros-

-Aproximadamente, cuantos habitantes hay?- Preguntó Ichijou seriamente mirando a aquel señor.

-Son… alrededor de 2,000 habitantes…- Nosotros nos sorprendimos un poco. –Es por eso que casi nadie sale de sus casas, y cuando salen, siempre traen un arma con ellos…- Nos mostró el rifle que traía escondido.

-Bien, usted también tenga cuidado, muchas gracias por la información- Hice una leve reverencia en forma de agradecimientos, después de eso, Ichijou y yo regresamos con Kaien.

Todos estaban allí, excepto Zero, no le tomé importancia y rápidamente pedí la información recaudada.

-Y bien?... Que fue lo que encontraron?- Pregunté; me encontraba sentado en una silla de la mesa, los demás también estaban sentados.

-Nosotros…- Dijo Aidou. –No encontramos ninguna información que pueda sernos útil, lo lamento…-

-Esta bien… Que tal ustedes, Shiki?-

-No descubrimos nada fuera de lo común, solo sabemos que hay vampiros en la ciudad, nos atacaron, de hecho… pero…- Shiki fue interrumpido por Rima.

-Alguien nos ayudo… alguien de cabello plateado… Por un momento creí que era Kiryuu Zero, ya que tenia un arma idéntica y el cabello de igual forma, pero… no estoy segura, lo vimos de lejos, no se acercó, solo mato a unos cuantos vampiros, nos miro por unos segundos y se fue…- Interrumpí a Rima.

-Sabes hacia que dirección se fue?-

Rima lo pensó por unos momentos, se estaba ubicando para poder saber hacia donde se dirigió. –Si mis cálculos no me fallan… se dirigió al… bosque… no es así, Shiki?- Volteo a ver a Shiki, el cual se encontraba algo pensativo y viajante.

-Si, exactamente… iba en dirección al bosque…- Dio una pausa y me volteo a ver. –Porque el interés?-

Yo suspire. -Ichijou y yo nos encontramos a alguien, que parecía estar bien informado sobre la situación, él nos advirtió que había vampiros en la ciudad, de hecho, nos dijo que el 50% de los habitantes, eran vampiros…- Di una pausa para ver la reacción de todos y luego continué. –También nos dijo…. Que había visto al "líder", y tal persona tenia cabello color plateado y se albergaba mas allá del bosque-

-Piensas que esa persona que nos encontramos… tenga algo que ver con lo que te dijo aquella persona?- Preguntó Shiki.

-No lo se… tal vez si, tal vez no…- Todos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos hasta que decidí romper el silencio. –Alguien… sabe algo de Zero?-

Nadie se había percatado que Zero no estaba con nosotros y eso me hacia pensar que nadie sabia nada de él.

-Tal vez siga buscando a Yuki…- Dijo Kaien volteando a ver la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala.

-Es raro…- Dijo Akatsuki levantándose de su lugar. –Zero no a regresado… la persona que ayudo a Shiki y a Rima tenia parecido con Zero…- Decía mientras daba una vuelta a toda la mesa sacando sus conclusiones. –Y además… el "líder" tiene cabello color plateado… al igual que Zero… y se encuentra por el bosque, al mismo lugar que se dirigió aquella persona que ayudo a Shiki…-

-Quieres decir que…?- Dijo Aidou volteando a ver a Akatsuki.

-Crees que Zero esta implicado en esto?- Pregunté directamente. Todos esperábamos la respuesta de Akatsuki, quien parecía darle vueltas al asunto.

Akatsuki suspiro y por fin dijo:

-Aparentemente tenemos pistas suficientes para pensar que Zero tiene algo que ver…- Me volteo a ver, como pidiéndome una opinión sobre su comentario.

-No… no tenemos pistas sobre eso, no podemos ni siquiera asegurar algo así… solamente tenemos conclusiones y teorías… no podemos pensar nada hasta que Zero regrese- Me crucé de piernas y coloqué mis codos sobre la mesa.

-Esperaremos a Kiryuu-kun?- Preguntó Ichijou.

-…Si, solo resta esperar- Di una pausa y tome un respiro. –El que encontremos a Yuki… depende de Zero…-

**Fin POV Kaname.**

Mientras tanto, con Zero.

No había encontrado ninguna información ni rastro de Yuki en el norte de la ciudad, no podía regresar a casa sin saber algo de Yuki o de quien la tiene, simplemente no podía. Ya que no había nada en el norte, decidí buscar por la montaña, ya que ahí fue donde todo ocurrió, tal ves encontraría alguna pista, era muy probable.

Subí la montaña, revisé las áreas cercanas, solo había nieve y arboles, nada más. Ya me había resignado, estaba a punto de regresar con los demás, pero sentí que alguien me estaba observando, no sabia en donde se encontraba, pero sentía su mirada.

Caminé un poco adentrándome al bosque y entre la neblina, pude distinguir una sombra que pasó corriendo, decidí seguirla. Corría bastante rápido, no podía igualarme a su paso, así que solo me dedique a seguirlo por medio de sus huellas en la nieve; cuando voltee hacia enfrente, pude notar que ya no había tanta neblina y había una especie de cueva, se veía muy sospechoso, todo dentro de la cueva se veía oscuro, sombrío, tenebroso, no se veía para nada bien, pero aun así, decidí entrar, cabía la posibilidad de que al otro extremo de esa cueva estuviera Yuki, o algo que me lleve a ella, entré.

Puede que haya sido mala idea haber entrado solo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiera regresado con los demás y luego entrar todos juntos, pero no podía pensar claramente, yo solo quería encontrar a Yuki, asegurarme de que esté bien, quería… volver a verla.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me siento bien al leerlos, gracias por su apoyo.

En el próximo capitulo veremos si Zero puede encontrar a Yuki, o solo encontrara problemas.

Sayonara.


	7. Ilusiones

**Ilusiones**

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, la visibilidad era de cero, y no solo eso, no podía escuchar completamente nada, excepto tal vez mis pisadas, pero las escuchaba muy leves, tampoco podía oler algo, se sentía horrible estar en esa cueva, me sentía muerto, ninguno de mis sentidos funcionaba, dure caminando como una hora, poco a poco me iba sofocando, no sabia si había una salida, no sabia que había a mi alrededor, por unos momentos sentí miedo y ganas de regresar.

Por suerte, pude recordar porque estoy ahí y por quien lo hacia; eso me motivo para no retractarme y seguir adelante. Seguí caminando por un buen rato, pero en eso, vi una pequeña luz, parecía la salida, no me apresure en ir corriendo. Cuando pude llegar a ella, note que era simplemente un pequeño destello, era muy raro, era como una pequeña estrella con luz propia, no era nada importante, me disponía a avanzar, pero escuché unas pequeñas campanillas.

Voltee hacia todos los lados, no veía nada, las campanillas no dejaban de sonar, ni siquiera corría aire como para pensar que eso las hacia moverse, era un sonido muy delicado pero escalofriante, ante mí apareció una persona, no podía distinguirla claramente, conforme me acercaba a ella, se alejaba ligeramente, de pronto, pude escuchar una pequeña risa que dio esa persona, y se detuvo para decirme algo.

-Estas aquí por mi?- Preguntó.

Al escuchar su voz, no sabia que hacer, si correr hacia ella, o responder su pregunta. –Yo…- No podía hablar claramente, me sorprendió verla. –Si… estoy aquí por ti, Yuki- Me acerque cautelosamente hacia ella.

-Ven- Me extendió su mano. –Salgamos de esta horrible cueva- Salió corriendo.

-Eh!?... Yuki!- Decidí perseguirla, no tardé mucho en ver la salida.

Al salir de esa horrible cueva, me encontré con algo sumamente hermoso, el sol brillaba cálidamente, había césped verde por todas partes, había flores de diversos colores, había arboles de frutos, pequeños animales rondando por ahí, y una hermosa casa, era muy grande y elegante, pude ver que Yuki abrió la puerta de aquella casa y me invito a pasar.

Al entrar a esa casa, fue mejor de lo que imagine, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, todo estaba demasiado limpio y todo era muy elegante y aparentemente muy costoso, no entendía que hacia una casa así en ese lugar, Yuki subió unas escaleras y yo la seguí, siguió caminando por un largo pasillo, pasamos varias habitaciones, hasta llegar a una que se encontraba al final del pasillo, pasé y todo era muy lindo y cálido, había una gran cama, una ventana, un gran espejo colgado en la pared y un ropero.

-Yuki… como es que… mas bien, como llegaste aquí?- Pregunté, estaba muy confundido.

Ella colocó su dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios y solo dijo "_Shh_", me pedía que guardara silencio, pero… _porque?_

-Ahí alguien mas aquí?- Dije observando todo mi entorno.

Yuki negó con la cabeza. –Siéntate, Zero-

Me senté en la cama, había algo raro en Yuki, no sabia que era, pero no parecía la misma.

-Porque te comportas tan rara?...- Voltee a verla a los ojos, pero ella evadió mi mirada. –Acaso… alguien te amenazo y ahora no me puedes decir nada?-

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se acercó a mi, su rostro estaba muy cercas del mio.

-Zero…- Deslizo su mano por mi rostro. –Te amo…-

Me sorprendí de escuchar a Yuki diciendo esas palabras, no lo podía creer, sentía algo en mi pecho que se quería salir, me separé de Yuki y abracé mi pecho con ambas manos, y voltee a verla, ella me miro como preguntándose que me pasaba, yo cerré los ojos, esperando que fuese un sueño, los volví a abrir, pero seguía allí, era real.

-Por eso te comportabas rara conmigo? Para decirme que me amas?- Pregunté.

-Si, Zero… así es…- Yuki estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

Sentí una calidez, como nunca la había sentido, sus brazos me rodeaban, pegó mi rostro en su pecho, pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ese momento, era muy hermoso, decidí corresponderle el abrazo. Me coloqué yo también de rodillas en la cama, dejé de abrazar a Yuki y ella me miro, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, y acercó sus labios con los míos, hubo un ligero roce, nos miramos por unos segundos, y ambos nos acercamos mutuamente, nuestros labios estaban juntos, podía sentir la respiración de Yuki, y ella la mía, yo acariciaba su cabello, pude notar como Yuki se sonrojó.

Yuki se separó un poco de mí, yo no quería que aquel momento terminara, así que recosté a Yuki en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella, quite algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, lo despejé y lo observé detenidamente, pasé mi mano delicadamente por su mejilla, y luego volví a besarla, no paraba de besarla, se sentía muy bien.

-Yuki…- Dije separándome de ella ligeramente. –Yo también te amo…-

Seguía besándola, me encontraba entre sus piernas, encima de ella, y le quite la blusa que traía y ella me quito mi camisa, estaba excitado y quería continuar, con el simple hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos era razón suficiente para sentirme así, pero había algo que no me dejaba seguir y me separé de ella.

-Que pasa, Zero?- Preguntó Yuki mirándome fijamente.

-No puedo seguir…- Estaba a punto de levantarme pero Yuki me sujetó el brazo.

-Porque no?-

-Yo… yo nunca creí que fuera a hacer esto contigo… hoy… en este momento… así que no tengo nada… con que… pues…- Me sonrojé.

-Te entiendo… pero no importa, si llego a quedar embarazada, esta bien… porque seria _nuestro _hijo…- Yuki me incitaba para seguir.

-Yuki… es que… yo… no lo se- No sabia que decir, quería parar pero a la vez quería seguir, estaba confundido.

-Zero… por favor- Me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos e inocentes, era incapaz de decirle que no.

-Estas segura de esto? Después ya no habrá vuelta atrás, Yuki-

-Estoy completamente segura.. adelante…- Yuki me sonrió tiernamente, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme.

Ya no tenia el control de la situación, solo me dejé llevar. Yuki y yo habíamos quedado solo en ropa interior, yo acariciaba todo su cuerpo con mi mano derecha, ella tenia sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Jugué con su sostén hasta que se lo quité, ella me despojó de mis bóxers y quedamos completamente desnudos.

Estuvimos besándonos y abrazándonos, hasta que los dos, de lo excitados que estábamos, pedíamos algo mas que solo eso. La tomé de la cintura, le abrí las piernas y entré en ella lentamente; Yuki gemía, no sabia si era por dolor o por placer, pero sus gemidos me excitaban, ella me abrazó muy fuerte, y yo la besé, no fue un simple beso, fue uno muy apasionado, su lengua se fundía con la mía, se sentía algo inexplicable, era muy bello el momento.

Hice un movimiento con mi cadera, lo cual le causo gran placer a Yuki, así que decidí seguir haciéndolo; mientras todavía seguía dentro de Yuki, acaricie suavemente todo su cuerpo, tenia un bonito cuerpo, yo lo observaba, sin morbo, sin perversión, lo miraba con amor.

-Zero… ya… ya no creo… poder mas…-Dijo Yuki entre cortado mientras gemía.

Sabia que iba a pasar, por eso hice mas rápidos y fuertes mi movimientos, yo tampoco iba a aguantar por mas tiempo. A los muy pocos minutos, Yuki y yo nos habíamos venido. Me sentía cansado, hice un movimiento rápido y salí del cuerpo de Yuki, me recosté a un lado de ella, podía escuchar su respiración, estaba fatigada, era casi igual de rápida que la mía, cuando me iba a relajar un poco, algo se me vino a la mente y voltee rápidamente con Yuki.

-Mierda!- Grité, y ella me miro de forma asustada. –Podrías quedar embarazada!-

A ella no pareció preocuparle mucho eso. –Esta bien, Zero- Colocó su mano sobre mi pecho. –Si eso llegara a pasar, seria muy grato- Me sonrió. –Realmente me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo-

-Pero…- Suspiré. –Bueno, igual y pido perdón, no fue esa mi intención.. yo solo…- Yuki me interrumpió plantándome un tierno beso.

-Descansa- Me dijo. –Duerme un poco-

-Yo…- Estaba muy cansado como para negarme. –Esta bien… aunque se supone que yo solamente vendría por ti, para regresar…-

-Cuando despiertes, nos iremos… ¿te parece?- Me mostro una sonrisa muy pura e inocente.

-Si… me parece bien- Me acosté y Yuki se acostó sobre mi pecho, ambos estábamos tapados con una sabana blanca, yo solo cerré los ojos y no supe más, el sueño me ganó.

Mientras tanto, con los demás.

-Porque Kiryuu no ha llegado?!- Dijo Aidou.

-Cuanto tiempo tiene de retraso?- Preguntó Ichijou.

Kaien miró un reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes. -2 horas y media-

-Es mucho como para que no haya llegado… ¿No es así?- Dijo Shiki aparentemente aburrido.

-Si… No se porque tarda tanto- Dijo Kaien, él estaba preocupado. –Acaso le habrá pasado algo malo?-

-Eso seria lo único que justificaría el hecho de que no esta aquí- Dijo Kaname fríamente. –Dijimos que aunque no encontráramos nada, volveríamos, pero el orgullo de Kiryuu es bastante grande como para hacer eso, así que no piensa regresar hasta traer a Yuki, debí suponerlo…- Esto lo dijo en voz baja y molesta. –Fue mi culpa…-

-Porque dice eso, Kaname-sama?- Preguntó Aidou.

-Porque si yo sabia eso, debí haber puesto a Kiryuu con alguien!- Kaname golpeo la mesa con su puño.

-Entonces, que sugiere, Kaname-sama?- Pregunto Rima sin voltear a ver a Kaname.

-Debemos…- Todos pusieron atención a lo que Kaname iba a decir. –Debemos buscarlo…-

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Kaname se levantó y se dispuso a salir, los demás lo siguieron menos Akatsuki, él se queda parado en la puerta y Aidou voltea a verlo.

-Que esperas?... Anda, vamos a buscar a Kiryuu- Dijo Aidou.

-Yo… me quedare aquí..- Dijo algo indeciso.

-Porque?...-

-Es que yo… quisiera… quedarme a cuidar a… Ruka- Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-…Entiendo… nos vemos- Aidou se va y alcanza a los demás.

Akatsuki entró y cerró la puerta, pasó por el comedor y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ruka. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido alguno. Se asomó un poco para ver si Ruka estaba despierta o dormida, estaba despierta, leyendo un libro.

-Pasa…- Dijo Ruka, sin voltear a verlo, su mirada estaba fija en el libro.

Akatsuki entro, no dijo nada, tomó una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, la movió de lugar hasta al lado de la cama y se sentó.

-Porque no fuiste con los demás?- Preguntó Ruka, cerrando su libro y colocándolo en una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama.

-Preferí quedarme contigo- Su mirada estaba viajante. -¿Te molesta? … Si es así, podría irme y…- Fue interrumpido por Ruka.

-Me agrada… tu compañía…- Dijo con algo de pena. –Gracias…-

-Si… de nada…-

-Oye.. quería preguntarte… que fue todo eso que me dijiste la ultima vez?- Preguntó Ruka volteándolo a ver.

-Nada… importante- Dijo evadiendo el tema.

Los dos guardaron silencio, Ruka no sabia que hacer, estaba muy pensativa, Akatsuki estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada. Estuvieron un buen rato callados. El silencio poco a poco se hacia cada vez mas incomodo. Hasta que Akatsuki se decidió a romperlo.

-Ruka… yo…- Dijo éste volteándola a ver.

Ella se sorprende un poco y dice: -Si?-

-Tengo algo que decirte…- Akatsuki se veía algo indeciso.

Mientras tanto, con Kaname y los demás.

Ellos se encontraban por los bosques de la montaña.

-En donde estará Kiryuu?...- Dijo Rima recargándose en uno de los arboles de alrededor.

-Se esconde bien… aparentemente- Shiki le tomo la mano a Rima.

-Miren esto!- Gritó Aidou estando un poco mas alejado de los demás.

Todos se acercan a él. –Que es lo que viste, Aidou?- Preguntó Kaname.

-Huellas- Apuntó hacia el suelo justo en el lugar en el que se indicaba tal huella. –Hay mas, van en aquella dirección- Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el frente. –si las seguimos… tal vez sepamos en donde esta Kiryuu-

-Buen trabajo, Aidou- Le felicitó Kaname. –En ese caso, debemos seguir las huellas…-

Aidou fue el primero en aventurarse a seguir tales huellas, seguido por Kaname y los demás. Las huellas llegaron hasta un lugar en medio del bosque, después se separaron.

-Que camino sugieres seguir, Aidou?- Pregunto Kaname contemplando el entorno.

-Yo… pues… esto…-Parecía muy indeciso, no quería tomar la decisión equivocada. –Que tal si nos dividimos?-

Kaname suspiró. –Como lo pensé de ti…- Le dio la espalda a Aidou y se dirigió hacia los demás. –Shiki, Rima, ustedes irán hacia aquel lado- Apuntó hacia el oeste. –Ichijou tu vendrás con nosotros, iremos hacia el este-

-Que pasaría si ustedes encuentran a Kiryuu?- Pregunto Shiki.

-Tendremos una hora como máximo para buscar cualquier pista sobre la ubicación de Kiryuu- Se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a Shiki. –Si no hayan nada antes de la hora, aun así regresen- Se acomodó la bufanda que traía puesta. –Entendido?-

-Si, Kaname-sama- Dijeron al unisón.

-Bien… entonces, vayamos- Dijo Serenamente, avanzando hacia el este y siendo seguido por Ichijou y Aidou.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina este capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión.

En el próximo capitulo veremos si Kaname y los demás pueden encontrar a Zero, y como Zero se entera de una noticia que podría costarle la vida.

Sayonara.


	8. Desilucion

**Desilusión**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo único que pode notar era oscuridad, se suponía que mis ojos estaban abiertos, mas sin embargo no lograba ver absolutamente nada.

-Yuki?... Yuki?!!- Comencé a gritar, pero nadie me contestaba. –Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos?!- Pude sentir el suelo, era firme, demasiado como para ser la cama suave y cómoda en la que solía estar dormido. Logré ponerme de pie, tenia toda la ropa justo como antes, aunque se suponía que estaría desnudo tapado solamente por una sabana. Medité con tranquilidad durante unos minutos.

_-"Si esta todo oscuro, el suelo es firme, no escucho absolutamente nada… eso solo quiere decir una cosa…"-_ Pensaba. _–"Me encuentro todavía en la cueva"- _Era en lo único que podía pensar. _–"Quiere decir que todo aquello que viví… era… una ilusión?"- _Desgraciadamente esa era la realidad. –_"No puede ser!... Quiere decir que… no me encontré con Yuki realmente… no le dije a Yuki que la amaba… y ella tampoco me lo dijo… y no hicimos el amor… Como es posible eso?! Como es posible que una simple ilusión se sentía tan real?! Tan perfecta?!"- _Estaba molesto, no sabia como, pero todo había sido una ilusión. –_"Si no mal recuerdo… todo aquello paso después de haber escuchando esas campanillas…"- _No podía pensar con suma claridad, solo quería correr y salir de esa horrible cueva. –Maldita sea!!!- Grité. –Tengo que salir de aquí o me volveré loco!!- Corrí hacia un lado pero me detuve al sentir que había una pared, ese no era el camino correcto. Ahora no sabia hacia donde seguir. –_"Vamos, ocupo pensar, no debo alterarme, eso no ayudara en nada"-_ Por suerte, poco a poco me fui calmando.

Respiré profundo, cerré mis ojos, cuando me disponía a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, escuche un sonido lo cual hizo que abriera mis ojos rápidamente. No había mucha diferencia, no podía ver nada.

El sonido se escuchó mas cerca. –_"Estoy alucinando de nuevo"-_ Pensé. Pero volví a escuchar ese sonido. –_"Creo que puedo reconocer ese sonido… son pasos…"-_ Alguien apareció frente a mi, tenia una mascara muy extraña en su rostro, eso me impedía ver su cara, aparte de que todo estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir claramente. –Creo que… Yuki se veía mas real que esto- Dije no tomándole importancia a aquella persona, después de lo de Yuki, ahora todo parecía una ilusión. Me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda a esa persona.

-Soy mas real de lo que puedas imaginar…- Me llamo la atención su voz. –Tanto tiempo has estado aquí que ahora ya no sabes que es real o no?- Escuche un sonido, como si alguien desenvainara una espada.

Voltee de inmediato, pero para ese entonces, aquella espada ya estaba en una parte de mi estomago. –Acaso… esto si… es real?- Vomité un poco de sangre y caí inconsciente.

Al despertar, me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, aunque aquella oscuridad no se comparaba con el umbral de la cueva, no podía ver claramente, ésta ves era porque veía todo borroso, estaba algo débil, me estaba reponiendo poco a poco, me sentía algo mareado, intenté ponerme de pie, pero tenia las manos y los pies atados con cadenas. Intenté quitármelas, pero ocupaba una llave para eso.

-Y ahora que?!- Exclamé. Al mismo tiempo que solté un suspiro, pero me exalte rápidamente al recordar que me habían encajado una espada en mi estomago; me estaba revisando y noté que tenia vendado mi abdomen. –Entonces… si me hirieron… eso fue real… quiere decir que esto también lo es…- De pronto escuche que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Quieres ver a tu adorada Yuki?- Preguntó acercándose a mi con sonrisa sombría.

Me sorprendí al verlo. –¡¿Tu?!- Fue lo único que pude exclamar.

Mientras tanto, con Kaname.

-Una cueva?...- Dijo Kaname observándola detenidamente.

-Cree que Kiryuu haya entrado?- Preguntó Ichijou.

-Quien sabe- Da un paso dentro de la cueva. –Averigüémoslo-

-Kaname-sama, no sabemos que tan profunda sea esa cueva, ni que haya adentro, lo mejor seria que dos de nosotros fueran, y si no regresan en 1 hora, éste ir por los demás para buscarlos- Sugirió Ichijou. –No le parece?-

Kaname voltea a ver a Ichijou. –Tienes miedo?- Pregunta directamente.

-No es eso, Kaname-sama- Aseguró.

-Me parece buena idea… Aunque estaba pensando que… la cueva esta oscura, y Akatsuki tiene poderes de fuego, deberíamos ir por él para que nos ayude, así iluminaríamos el lugar y seria mas fácil ver que hay dentro- Voltea con Kaname y ve que tiene mirada fría. –No le… parece?- Pregunta nervioso.

Kaname se toma su tiempo para responder. –Tienes razón- Suspira. –Ve por Akatsuki, aquí te esperaremos-

Aidou se paraliza al escuchar las palabras de Kaname. –Eh?! Que _yo_ vaya?!- Pregunta exaltado. –Pero… Porque yo?! …Que vaya Ichijou!-

-Fue tu idea- Dijo Kaname. –Ahora, apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día- Ordena.

-De acuerdo- Aidou se va.

Kaname se recarga en una de las paredes de la cueva. –Va a tardar… lo se-

Ichijou ríe ligeramente. –Pero su idea fue muy buena-

-Si, me sorprendió- Cierra sus ojos. –Estoy seguro de que Yuki se encuentra pasando esta cueva, puedo sentirlo-

-En verdad? …Entonces, deberíamos ir por Shiki y Rima y avisarles, no?-

Suspira. –Creo que tienes razón, Ichijou… Apresúrate y tráelos- Ordenó Kaname.

Ichijou deja resbalar una gota de sudor. –Entiendo… Kaname-sama- Dijo, y de inmediato pensó _"¿Porque tenia que sugerir esa idea?...". –_Regresaré pronto- Dijo y desapareció.

Mientras tanto, con Shiki.

-Las huellas terminan aquí- Dijo Rima indicando el lugar.

-Este no era el camino correcto- Volteó hacia arriba. –La persona que hizo estas huellas saltó hacia los arboles-

-Vaya- Exclamó Rima. –Entonces caminamos sin sentido alguno-

-No es así- Volteo con Rima. –Pudimos descubrir que el camino correcto es el de Kaname, hacia donde los haya guiado, es a donde Kiryuu o el secuestrador de Yuki está-

-Tienes razón- Suspiró y guardó silencio.

El aire comenzó a correr un poco mas a prisa, las hojas de los arboles caían bruscamente hasta toparse con la nieve del piso. Hacia frio, pues todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El silencio que hubo no fue incomodo, se podía escuchar el aire perfectamente al igual que el sonido que producían los arboles. Pero después otro sonido se incorporó, y ese fue la voz de Rima.

-Entonces, que sugieres que hagamos ahora?- Dijo acomodándose su bufanda.

-Regresar al lugar que nos indicó Kaname-sama, creo que seria lo mejor- Shiki avanzó unos cuantos pasos, seguido por Rima. Pero Ichijou apareció.

-Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Shiki.

-Una cueva, la cual podría ser el camino correcto que debemos seguir, …aunque debemos tomar precauciones, y debemos ir todos juntos- Ichijou indicó el camino que debían seguir. –Es por allá… vamos?-

-De inmediato- Dijo Rima.

Ellos prosiguieron, hasta llegar con Kaname, Akatsuki y Aidou ya se encontraban ahí.

-Bien, es hora de entrar- Dijo Kaname volteando a ver directamente la cueva.

Entraron. Akatsuki utilizó sus poderes de fuego para iluminar parta de la cueva, pero el umbral de la cueva era muy denso, solo podían iluminar unos cuantos metros a su alrededor.

-Por esto habrá pasado Kiryuu?- Dijo Aidou volteando a ver a todos los lados.

-Aparentemente, si- Dijo Kaname, quien iba hasta adelante junto con Akatsuki.

-No había nada con lo que él pudiera iluminar, así que no me imagino lo que sintió- Exclamó Ichijou.

-Debió volverse loco, o desesperarse, o por lo menos desmayarse- Dijo Shiki no tomando en cuenta lo que decía. –Es lo mas lógico ya que este lugar, de lo oscuro que se encuentra, bloquea algunos sentidos, como podría ser la vista, ya que no puedes ver nada, también podría ser el odio, ya que no se escucha nada, …todos pueden notar que lo único que se escucha son nuestros pasos y mi voz- Suspiró y olfateó un poco. –Y podemos notar que no huele absolutamente nada-

-Si Kiryuu pudo aguantar, habría sido solo un milagro- Dijo Rima.

Kaname levantó su mano, indicando que paráramos.

-Que sucede, Kaname-sama?- Preguntó Ichijou.

-Miren… el piso, y las paredes-

Todos voltearon a ver los lugares que les indicó Kaname.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Exclamó Aidou.

-Sorprendente…- Dijo Shiki.

-¿Qué es… todo esto?- Ichijou se inclinó un poco para ver mejor.

-Cadáveres- Respondió Kaname. –Las personas que intentaron pasar esta cueva y no pudieron-

-Todo el piso esta lleno de huesos- Dijo Akatsuki. –Kiryuu tuvo suerte de no haber visto esto…-

-Tal vez mas adelante nos encontremos con el cadáver de Kiryuu- Bromeó Rima.

Todos voltearon a verla. –No me agrada mucho Kiryuu… pero no me pareció divertido tu chiste- Contestó Aidou.

-Avancemos- Indicó Kaname. Y todos avanzaron.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, poco a poco se iban desesperando de no ver la salida.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Y la salida?! Ya me arte de caminar- Exclamó Aidou cansado y desesperado.

-Tranquilízate Aidou, …no debe faltar mucho tiempo- Lo calmó Kaname.

En eso, un resplandor apareció delante de ellos, y junto al resplandor sonó una voz muy conocida para ellos.

-Sigan adelante- Dijo aquella voz.

Todos se sobresaltaron. -¡¿Yuki?!- Dijeron al unisón.

-No les falta mucho- Volvió a hablar.

-Yuki… ¿Donde estas?- Pregunta Kaname agudizando su oído para percatarse si la voz venia del resplandor o de otra parte.

-Apresúrense, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- El resplandor desapareció y la voz no volvió a hablar.

-Definitivamente era Yuki, aquel resplandor trajo su voz- Kaname se acomodó el cabello y después volvió a decir. –Sonaba preocupada… algo malo esta por pasar, ocupamos apresurarnos-

-Bien, entonces sigamos- Exclamó Akatsuki.

Kaname tomó la delantera y fue seguido por Akatsuki y los demás. Decidieron apresurar el paso a tal punto de ir corriendo.

-_"Yuki, espéranos, ya vamos en camino"- _Pensó Kaname.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo.

Espero les guste.

Dejen Reviews por favor.

Y gracias a los muy pocos que dejan, se los agradezco.

En el próximo capitulo veremos porque Yuki esta preocupada, y veremos si Kaname y los demás llegan a tiempo antes de que algo malo ocurra.

Sayonara.


	9. Incidente

**Incidente**

Kaname y los demás por fin lograron salir de aquella cueva. Pero al salir vieron un enorme lago con una gran cascada, todo lo demás era un bosque y en uno de los lados del lago habían unas ruinas de una mansión, los arboles no podían crecer cerca de la mansión, parecía como si hubiera habido un incendio. Las ruinas se veían muy viejas, eran de muchos años atrás.

Ellos se aventuraron y se dirigieron hacia las ruinas.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba en una especie de cárcel, aquella persona que había ido por mi, me sacó del cuarto.

-Ahora seré libre?- Pregunté sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

-Ya sabes que no, Zero- Cerró la puerta de aquel cuarto en el que me encontraba.

-Tu me heriste con tu espada, verdad… Ichiru?- Voltee a verlo fríamente.

Él también me miro pero de inmediato desvió la mirada. –Era necesario… si te pedía que vinieras por las buenas, no hubieras aceptado-

-¿Por qué, Ichiru? ¿Por qué yo?- Ichiru me colocó una cadena en el cuello.

-No eres tu- Dijo. Comenzó a caminar y me jalo de la cadena que traía en el cuello. –Es ella-

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es "ella"?-

-Tu no eres la victima, tu no eres el afectado, tu no eres la persona que necesitamos-Dijo, ignorando mi pregunta. Siguió caminando y no hablo durante unos segundos. –Tu solo eres un peón que ocupamos, pero no eres nuestro objetivo-

-¿_"nuestro"_? … Espera! Quiere decir que ella… esta… aquí?- Me sobresalte.

Ichiru no contesto, solo siguió caminando, ya no hablamos. Me llevó a una gran habitación, era elegante y muy alta, parecía una catedral enorme, al terminar de caminar por el amplio pasillo, había enfrente una silla y alguien estaba sentada en ella.

Todavía tenía encadenado mi cuello. –¿Y ahora que? ¿Un sermón?- Me burle.

Aquella persona puso mala cara. -¿Siempre eres tan chistosito, Kiryuu Zero?-

Logré reconocer de inmediato la voz. –¡¿Shizuka?!–

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos, no es así, Zero?– Shizuka se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a mi.

Ella acaricio mi cabello y yo gruñí. –No me toques con tus asquerosas manos!– Grité, e Ichiru jaló la cadena, indicándome que me comportara.

–Vamos, Zero, relájate un poco– Dijo Shizuka.

–En ese caso, quítame las cadenas!– Ordené. –No me voy a escapar…–

–Como puedo confiar en ti? –

–Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que no escapare… pues lo que busco esta justo frente a mi– Dije con una sonrisa retorcida en mi rostro.

–En eso tienes razón…– Miró a Ichiru, y luego éste me quito las cadenas que ahorcaban mi cuello. Shizuka regresó a su silla.

–¿Para que me trajeron aquí? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de su "malvado plan"? – Pregunté.

–Tu no pierdes tu tiempo… bien, te diré– Dijo Shizuka tranquilamente mirándome con ojos penetrantes.

–¿Eh? Shizuka-sama…– Ichiru no parecía de acuerdo con que Shizuka me contara su plan.

–Tranquilo Ichiru, no habrá problema si se lo contamos, después de todo morirá…– Soltó una pequeña risa. Después continuó hablando. –Mira, Zero… a ti solamente te ocupamos para que Yuki coopere con nosotros–

Me exalté. –¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para que ocupas a Yuki?! ¡¿En que quieres que ella Coopere contigo?! – Era muy obvia mi preocupación por ella.

–Ay, Zero…– Exclamó. –La sangre de Yuki tiene un olor inigualable que hasta puedo saborear, sin embargo, ella es un vampiro… un Kuran–

"_Yuki… ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un Kuran? ¡No es cierto! Eso no puede ser verdad…"_ Pensé al instante.

Shizuka continuo hablando. –Además, mi cuerpo… ocupa un contenedor nuevo–

–¡Ni creas que le pondrás tus manos a Yuki! ¡No lo permitiré!– Le gritaba a Shizuka furioso.

–¡Demasiado tarde!– Exclamó Shizuka e Ichiru me volvió a colocar la cadena en mi cuello.

Alguien de apariencia extraña entró con Yuki. Ella tenia cadenas en ambas manos y en los pies.

–Yuki…– Me sentí débil e impotente al ver a Yuki con cadenas y no poder hacer nada.

Yuki levantó su mirada hacia mi. –Zero… ¡Zero!– Intentó correr hacia mi, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

Shizuka se movió rápidamente de lugar, y se dirigió hacia Yuki. –Pequeña Yuki… ahora que has visto que lo que te dije es cierto… que dices de lo que hablamos aquella vez?–

**Flashback.**

–¡Suéltame, suéltame!– Decía Yuki, siendo sujeta por Ichiru.

–Cálmate Yuki… Relájate, …tengo que comentarte algo que… yo espero que aceptes– Dijo Shizuka acariciando el rostro de Yuki.

–Dilo rápido y déjame ir–

Shizuka rió. –Vaya, que graciosa…– Dio una pausa para tomar un respiro y luego continuó con mirada seria. –Tu verdadero nombre es Kuran Yuki… eres hermana de Kuran Kaname… y pronto serás un vampiro… pero… yo te ocupo como contenedor–

Yuki quedo paralizada ante la noticia. –¿Qué fue… lo que… dijiste?–

–Todo lo que te dije es verdad, pero… podrías no convertirte en vampiro y ser mía… siendo mi contenedor, seguirás siendo humana–

–No puedo aceptar algo así, tanto es malo que vaya a ser vampiro… como también lo es ser tu contenedor– Decía un tanto pensante.

–Tu… aprecias mucho a Kiryuu Zero, no es asi?–

Yuki volteo a ver a Shizuka. –¿Zero? ¿Qué tiene que ver el?–

–Si no aceptas ser mi contenedor, él podría morir…–

–¿Qué? …Zero podría… ¡No!– Yuki comenzó a sollozar.

–Si no quieres que él muera, sé mi contenedor, acepta… o si no, el morirá por tu culpa– Dio una pausa esperando una respuesta de Yuki, pero ya que no hubo respuesta continuo. –Tendrás tiempo para pensarlo… la próxima vez que te mande llamar, Zero estará aquí esperando tu respuesta–

**Fin Flashback.**

Yuki estaba llorando, yo solo la miraba, quería secar sus lagrimas, pero me era imposible acercarme a ella.

–Esta bien…– Dijo Yuki intentando parar de llorar. –Acepto…–

–¡Yuki! ¡No lo hagas! Es una trampa, yo…– Ichiru jalo la cadena de mi cuello, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

–Hiciste lo mejor, aceptar… se que no te arrepentirás, pequeña Yuki– Le decía Shizuka. –Mira… dejare a Zero libre–

Ichiru me quito la cadena. –Puedes irte… vete– Dijo Ichiru intentando sacarme del lugar.

–¡No me iré sin Yuki!–

–Zero, esta bien… tu debes irte– Yuki tenia una mirada triste que no se comparaba con la de otras ocasiones.

–Anda, Ichiru, sácalo– Ordenó Shizuka.

Ichiru ya estaba a punto de sacarme, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entraron Kaname y los demás.

Kaname entró sin voltear a verme, y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Shizuka.

–Entrégame a Yuki– Ordenó Kaname.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré… Kaname?–

–Kaname-senpai… yo… debo quedarme con Shizuka– Dijo Yuki.

–¡Yuki, no debes hacer eso!– Grité y corrí hacia ella. Pero me detuve al escuchar el sonido de una espada y voltee rápidamente, pero en ese momento, Aidou y Akatsuki estaban agarrando a Ichiru, impidiendo que se moviera.

Aquella acción de Ichiru, inquietó el ambiente. –¡Dijiste que lo dejarías libre si yo aceptaba!– Reprochaba Yuki.

–No, Yuki, ellos me iban a matar de todos modos, por eso te decía que no lo hicieras–

Yuki callo al piso de rodilla, algo en ella cambio, es como si hubiera estado hipnotizada en ese momento. Shizuka se levantó y con un movimiento rápido, tomó a Yuki y desapareció.

–¿Eh? ¡Yuki!–Exclamé.

Kaname salió corriendo del lugar. –A la cascada– Fue lo único que dijo, y todos lo siguieron.

Salimos de aquella habitación y corrimos hacia la cascada. Al llegar a la cima, vimos a Shizuka y a Yuki discutiendo.

–Si tu no eres mía…– Le decía Shizuka a Yuki, tomándola por el cuello. –No serás de nadie– Arrojó a Yuki a la cascada.

–¡¡¡YUKI!!!– Grité, intentando ir hacia donde estaba ella, pero Aidou me detuvo. –Suéltame– Le dije. –¿Que no ves que Yuki esta en peligro?–

–Seria muy arriesgado de tu parte aventarte así como si nada, abajo hay rocas, podrías golpearte con ellas, además, hay una corriente de agua muy fuerte que.. no se si podrías aguantar– Me explicaba Aidou.

–Por ella aguantaría lo que fuera..–

–Eso era innecesario, Shizuka– Decía furioso Kaname. –No tenias porque arrojar a Yuki a esa cascada– Se acercaba cautelosamente a Shizuka. –Y te juro que si Yuki muere… tu muerte será muy lenta y dolorosa– Estaba a punto de tomar a Shizuka por su cuello, cuando Ichiru se interpuso.

–No permitiré que la toques– Dijo mostrando su espada.

–Tu no te metas en esto– Kaname hizo estallar la espada de Ichiru, lo tomo por su camisa y lo levanto.

–Déjalo– Ordeno serenamente Shizuka. –Él no tiene nada que ver–

–Así que él es importante para ti…– Dejo que los pies de Ichiru tocaran el suelo, haciéndole creer que lo dejaría. –Yuki también era importante para mi…– Soltó a Ichiru. –¡Él pagara por tus acciones!– Empujó a Ichiru hacia la cascada, ocasionando que callera.

–¡Ichiru!– Gritamos Shizuka y yo al unisón.

Kaname y Shizuka se miraron a los ojos, dos pura sangre estaban a punto de enfrentarse. Yo me solté de Aidou y corrí hacia con Kaname.

–Ya veo que tu no harás nada por salvar a Yuki… así que iré yo– Kaname me miro con aprobación, él quería salvar a Yuki, pero no dejaría escapar a Shizuka, así que me lo dejó a mi.

Cuando iba hacia la cascada, alguien me tomo del brazo, y yo voltee a ver quien era, par mi sorpresa era Shizuka. –¿No piensas salvar a tu hermano también?–

Me paralice, sabia que mi hermano también estaba en peligro, pero mi objetivo principal es salvar a Yuki, además, a el no le importe yo, solo le importaba Shizuka.

–No lo hagas, Zero– Dijo Kaname. –Yo iré por Yuki, tienes aquí a Shizuka, debes beber su sangre para evitar convertirte en un vampiro de nivel "E"–

–¿Temes que salve a mi hermano en lugar de Yuki?– Pregunté.

–Podría ser– Dicho esto, Kaname se arrojó al agua.

**P.O.V. Yuki.**

Shizuka me arrojó hacia la cascada. Con forme iba cayendo mi vida paso ante mis ojos, yo comencé a llorar, creí que era mi fin, que moriría. Impacté con el agua, dolió mucho, fue como si me estrellara con una pared de concreto. Pero lo peor apenas iniciaba, la corriente de agua me empujaba de un lado a otro, yo comencé a dar vueltas en el agua, no podía parar, intente nadar y salir a la superficie, pero lo único que ocasionaba era que me hundiera cada vez más. El aire se me acababa, esperaba el momento en que Kaname-senpai o Zero bajaran por mi, pero avanzaba el tiempo y no aparecía nadie.

Me supuse que tal vez Shizuka los había detenido, les había hecho daño y por un pequeño instante pensé que realmente no les importaba. Yo era la razón por la cual Kaname-senpai y Zero siempre peleaban, y por lo general yo siempre me metía en problemas; así que si yo desaparecía ellos ya no tendrían mas problemas en cuidarme, descansarían de mí. Ya no intente nadar, solo me resigne. Ya no aguantaba mas, el aire se me había acabado, abrí la boca, y el agua entro ferozmente hacia mis pulmones, llenándolos por completo de agua, mi garganta me ardía mucho, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

De pronto, vi que alguien mas entró al agua, no podía distinguirlo bien, el agua lo sacudía muy a prisa, y yo ya estaba por desmayarme. Al ultimo segundo, pude notar el color de su cabello.

"_Zero"_ Pensé. _"Zero vino a salvarme… justo a quien estaba esperando"_ Perdí el conocimiento.

**Fin P.O.V. Yuki.**

–Si tu… salvas a Ichiru… te hare humano de nuevo– Dijo Shizuka intentando convencerme.

–Humano?– Exclamé. –Es posible volver a ser humano?–

–Si, es posible…solo yo puedo concederte ese deseo…–

Lo estuve pensando por unos segundos. –Como se que es verdad?–

–No tendría caso mentirte para que salvaras a tu hermano…–

Yo realmente quería salvar a Ichiru. –Esta bien… pero debes cumplir lo que dijiste–

–Lo hare…– Dijo ella.

Me arroje al agua sin pensarlo mucho. Al caer en ella, sentí una fuerte corriente que me arrastraba, pero intentaba luchar para no estrellarme contra una de las tantas rocas que había en el lugar. Busque a Yuki con la mirada, y no la encontré, tal vez Kaname ya la había sacado del agua. Segundos después, encontré a Ichiru, estaba inconsciente, rápidamente lo tome e intente salir del agua. Era muy difícil salir a la superficie, la corriente era realmente fuerte, pero después de tanto luchar pude salir. Rápido fui a tierra firme y recosté a Ichiru.

"_Respiración de boca a boca"_ Esas palabras pasaron por mi mente. Durante un segundo pensé en que Kaname fue a salvar a Yuki para darle respiración boca a boca y no tanto porque pensara que salvaría a mi hermano en lugar de Yuki y luego vi a Ichiru y sentía que no podía hacer eso.

Pero mientras nadie nos vea, todo estará bien. Primero desabroche la camisa de Ichiru, despejándole el pecho, tome un respiro y rápida pero cuidadosamente tape la nariz de él con mi mano y cubrí su boca con la mía, y sople fuertemente para que el aire llegara hasta los pulmones de Ichiru, luego presione mis manos contra su pecho cinco veces durante cinco segundos, y volví a repetir todo el proceso unas cuatro veces, hasta que despertó.

Él comenzó a toser y a sacar el agua que tenia dentro. –Ze-zero…?–

–Sera mejor que no hables en estos momentos…– Le sugerí.

Ichiru solo asintió con la cabeza. Yo voltee para todos lados, pero no encontré a Yuki ni a Kaname.

"_Espero cumplas lo que dijiste… Shizuka"_ Pensé.

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo.

Vaya, ahora eh tenido menos Reviews, tal ves ya no estén leyendo la historia..

No lo se, pero me gustaría que dejaran Reviews.. Mientras no vea mas de dos, no subiré el siguiente capitulo. *indignada* u_u

Yo necesito saber que ustedes están leyendo la historia para poder continuar.

De hecho, solo vi un review nuevo…

Pero en fin..

Sayonara.


	10. La espera

**La espera**

Ichiru ya se había recuperado. Se quejaba de que le ardía la garganta. Íbamos de camino para con Shizuka, y en eso, pude ver como Kaname traía a Yuki en brazos, ya se encontraban en la cima de la cascada. Ichiru y yo corrimos a la cima.

Cuando logramos llegar, vi que Yuki estaba recostada en el piso, y Shiki estaba cuidándola, Kaname estaba hablando con Shizuka.

Suspiré. Camine un poco lento hacia donde estaban ellos, me sentía cansado.

Kaname, por alguna razón, se molesto, no entendía de que hablaban él y Shizuka, pero de pronto vi como Kaname levantó su mano derecha, y perforó el estomago de Shizuka.

Quede en shock. Ahora Shizuka no podrá cumplir lo que me había prometido. Me estaba muriendo del coraje.

Kaname saco su mano bañada en sangre, y la lamió. Ichiru quedo estupefacto ante la muerte de Shizuka.

–Shizuka…– Murmuraba Ichiru.

–¡Kaname!– Grité. –¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?–

–Era necesario… tenia que pagar por el daño hecho…– Dijo serenamente.

–¡Eres un imbécil… ella era la única que podía salvarme de convertirme en un vampiro nivel "E", pero por culpa de tu impulsividad… ahora es inevitable que pare esto!– Estaba muy molesto. Mis ojos cambiaron a color carmesí. –¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!– Me disponía a atacar a Kaname, pero Aidou me agarró. –¡¡Suéltame, maldita sea!! No te metas– Golpee a Aidou, ocasionando que me soltara.

Yo intentaba golpear a Kaname, pero el se defendía muy bien. Hasta que por fin pude darle un buen golpe a Kaname en su rostro. Éste se molesto bastante.

El aire se puso tenso. Kaname me tomo de mi camisa y me levanto ligeramente. Ambos estábamos a pocos centímetros. Él levantó su mano derecha, al igual que yo. Ambos nos golpeamos directamente en el rostro. Por la fuerza, nuestros golpes omitieron una onda de sonido.

–Estúpido vampiro…– Dije con coraje.

En eso escuche un grito. Era de Yuki. –¡No se peleen!–

Kaname y yo volteamos a verla. Él de inmediato me soltó. En eso escuchamos un ruido peculiar, y de pronto, la parte en donde se encontraban Yuki y Shiki, se partió. Y ambos cayeron a la cascada. Yo me alteré.

–¡Yuki!– Grité.

Observe detenidamente como Yuki y Shiki caían a la cascada. Al momento de ir cayendo, Yuki se soltó de los brazos de Shiki, y ésta se impacto contra una de las rocas que se encontraban abajo. Shiki cayó al agua.

–¡Mierda! … Yuki esta herida– Por unos momentos me asuste, me daba miedo que con ese golpe hubiera muerto. –Debo ir por ella– Dije. Pero Kaname se arrojo primero, junto con Aidou.

Ichiru parecía estar muerto, su mirada estaba distante, y el no se movía. Rima y Akatsuki bajaron de la cascada y se dirigieron a la salida. Aidou saco a Shiki del agua, y Kaname traía a Yuki en sus brazos. Ella estaba inconsciente.

Yo tomé a Ichiru y salí junto con ellos. Al ir saliendo por la cueva, me di cuenta de que solo le he traído problemas a Yuki, de alguna manera, yo siempre tenia la culpa de las cosas que le pasaban a ella, lo mejor seria alejarme, ella estaría bien sin mi, con… Kaname.

**P.O.V. Kaname.**

El traer a Yuki en mis brazos inconsciente, y sin poder hacer nada, me hace pensar en que yo siempre le he traído problemas, según yo la protejo, pero no es asi, no puedo protegerla de una gran amenaza. De mi. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, para su bien estar, es alejarme, definitivamente ella estaría mejor, y sin problemas, sin mi, con… Kiryuu.

**Fin P.O.V. Kaname**

Estábamos a punto de salir. Era sorprendente que aquella cueva que yo tarde mucho en pasar, ahora en poco tiempo ya casi salíamos. Creo que se debía a la velocidad con que la recorríamos.

Una ves fuera, de inmediato fuimos con Kaien, a casa.

Akatsuki abrió la puerta. –Yuki esta herida–

Kaname entro rápidamente hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa, y Kaien lo siguió. –Yuki cayo por la cascada y se golpeo contra una de las rocas–

–Entiendo… yo me hare cargo, sal de la habitación– Dijo Kaien y Kaname salió.

Shiki ya se había recuperado. Todos estaban en el comedor. Yo fui a dejar a Ichiru en mi habitación.

–¿Ichiru?– Él parecía zombie, no decía nada y su mirada estaba posada en la nada. –Ichiru, di algo, lo que sea, pareces muerto– Ichiru seguía sin hacer nada. –Creo que la muerte de Shizuka te afecto– Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ichiru, pero el seguía en estado zombie. –Bueno… yo… iré a ver si ya hay noticia del estado de Yuki– Salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí al comedor. Todos estaban muy tensos y desesperados. Y yo también. Al rato, salió Kaien de la habitación.

–¿Y bien?– Dijo Kaname.

–Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ya he cerrado su herida y… solo queda esperar a que despierte–

Todos nos calmamos. Pues sabíamos que Yuki se encontraba bien.

–Esperar…– Dije para mis adentros.

* * *

Lamento el retraso, pero esque no tenia internet.

Gracias por sus Reviews

En unos dias subo el siguiente capitulo; nos acercamos al final.

Sayonara.


End file.
